


You’re My Mortal Flaw; I’m Your Fatal Sin

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared, Child trauma, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jeff, Protective Jensen, Superhero Jared, Supervillain Jensen, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared has always been a fan of heroes and hopes to someday be the sidekick to his favorite hero the Dragon. What he didn't expect was one of the Dragon's worst villains to kill his parents and his life changed forever after that night. Being the adopted son of his hero's alter ego Jeffrey Dean Morgan Jared vows to do whatever it takes to prove himself to Jeff that he is a worthy hero. The day that Jensen Ackles and the new villain Chaos arrive into his life Jared's world is altered once again. Jared finds himself swept off his feet by Jensen and unable to say no to Chaos as Tempest. He has no clue what Chaos and Jensen are the same people, they, on the other hand, have known for a while who he is and plan to never let him go. If Jared knew what was waiting for him in the shadows he would have been happy dealing with the fact that his boyfriend was a dangerous villain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's SPN_J2 big bang and this wasn't the story I had hope to write for this challenge but the idea came out of nowhere and wouldn't release me from its grasp.  
> I owe a huge thank you to jdl71 for the beta work, thank you so much for whipping this into shape.  
> I must thank banbury for their amazing art which you can see [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11493810)
> 
> I must warn that there is character death in this chapter.

For as long as he could remember Jared Padalecki dreamed of having super powers and being a superhero, saving the day and stopping the bad guy. When he was a child he would happily run around with a cape and mask on pretending to be one of his favorite superheroes Dragon, the leader of the hero league. Jared hoped to be like him when he got older.

Every night before he went to bed Jared would pray to whoever was listening that he would be granted powers.

“Mama, do you think I’ll be a good superhero?” Six-year-old Jared asked his mother as she tucked him in.

There was a breeze of the wind that brushed against Jared’s face and the next thing he knew he was safe in his mom’s arms.

A soft smile appeared on Sherri’s lips, she knew how much her son wanted to be granted powers to save the world. Brushing her son’s hair out of Jared’s eyes she couldn’t help but smile down at him. “I think you would be the most amazing hero the world would ever have.” She told him honestly.

That had Jared’s eyes widening. “Even better than the Dragon?” Jared couldn’t believe that anyone could be better than the Dragon; he was the greatest hero to ever live.

Sherri’s soft smile turned to one of amusement. She knew how much Jared adored the Dragon, his room was covered in the hero’s things from his walls to his blanket and the stuff teddy bear dress in his uniform snuggled in Jared’s arms. There was no mistaking who his favorite hero was. “I think you would be good enough to be his partner.” Sherri knew her son and there was no way that Jared would believe or accept the idea of anyone being better than the Dragon.

“The Dragon’s partner?” Jared’s eyes lit up with pure awe. That was his biggest dream, to fight alongside the man. To hear his mom saying that she could see him as a partner to Dragon was even better than being told he didn’t have to have a bedtime anymore.

"Sweetheart, you can be anything you want to be when you grow up and if you want to be Dragon's partner then I have no doubt that you will." Sherri was certain of it; she knew that Jared was destined for great things.

The most adorable looking pout appeared on Jared’s lips and it took all of Sherri’s willpower not to coo over it.

“Dad doesn’t seem to think so,” Jared mumbled out as he sulked in his bed.

Sherri knew that Jared had a point. Gerald was different, he knew about Jared’s dreams of being a hero and fighting crime. He didn’t outright say it, but he would close off or change the subject when Jared brought up the subject of being Dragon’s partner. Or when Jared would play superhero he would suddenly find something else to do. But she didn’t know how to explain it to Jared why his dad was like that.

It took her a moment till Sherri figured out what to say. “You’re father still thinks you can do whatever you want with your life. It is not his career choice for you, but he knows in his heart that it is what you want to do and he wants you happy.”

The pout slipped off of Jared’s lips as he looked up at his mom with awe in his eyes. “Really?”

“Really.” Sherri promised as she lifted up her hand and crossed her fingers over her heart, “Cross my heart.”

That was enough for Jared he let out a squeal. His face bloomed into a huge smile as he snuggled down into bed, his grip tightening on his bear.

Shaking her head Sherri pressed her lips against Jared’s forehead. “Sweet dream my little prince.”

Exiting the room a few moments later she wasn’t surprised to see Gerald waiting in the hallway pressed against the wall across from Jared’s room. From the look on his face and in his eyes it was clear that he had heard everything.

“I wish I could tell him why I don’t like the idea of him becoming a hero,” Gerald whispered. It was so hard to see his son’s downturned face every time he turned away from his joy.

Once again in a few short minutes Sherri found her heart breaking for one of her love ones. Crossing the few steps between them Sherri reached out and cupped Gerald’s chin in her hands. “One day when he is older you can explain to Jared that you were doing everything in your power to keep him safe.”

“I hope so,” Gerald whispered out. The last thing he wanted was for Jared to think he hated his dream when nothing could be further from the truth. He knows that his little boy will be one of the best heroes around. He just wished he could explain to his son that it wasn't hatred but fear.

Gerald and Sherri knew deep within their hearts that someday they couldn't keep this secret from Jared but they would do everything in their power to keep Jared safe.

* * *

 

 

While the Padalecki’s slept peacefully that night no one noticed the shadow moving against the window of Jared’s bedroom, the bedroom that happened to be on the second floor. The moonlight cast its glow along the side of the house. The moon reflected off of the blade as the figure moved like a shadow along the house heading for the back.

All was silent within the household as the alarm was silently cut and the back door was picked within moments. The door opened slowly and without a sound, a figure clad in black entered the kitchen and the wicked gleam in their eyes matched by their wicked smile.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t the first time that Jared woke up in the middle of the night needing something to drink. His mom and dad didn’t like it when he had too much to drink before bed even though Jared told them that he outgrew the bedwetting! He is a big boy now! He is six-years-old, he grew out of that when he was four.

Slowly opening his door Jared peered out to make sure that his parents’ door was still closed. He let out a happy sigh as he snuck out of his bedroom, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he quietly made his way out of his room carefully stepping over all the soft spots that might make a little noise. This wasn’t the first time that he had snuck out of his room.

Jared felt like his favourite hero the Dragon as he crept in the shadows and he was tempted to hum the Dragon’s theme song that Jared had made up for his favourite hero. But he knew that if he did it would wake up his mom and dad and he would be sent back to bed without a glass of water. So as much as it bummed him Jared kept his mouth closed.

"Little boys shouldn't be up out of bed."

Jared felt a cold chill run down his back from the words hissed out of the shadows. Trembling, Jared took a deep breath as he slowly turned to where the voice came from and a small whimper tore from his lips as he met the glowing amber eyes. Jared stumbled backward landing on his behind as one of the deadliest villains stepped out of the shadows. "You're... you're Black Blade," Jared whispered out fear lacing his voice.

The darkness draped around the man like a cloak. The shadows seemed to move with him as he bent down to look Jared in the eyes. "That's right little boy." He growled out as he reached a hand out and cupped Jared's chin in a bruising grip. His smile growing wicked at the fear shining in Jared's eyes, it filled him with unmatched pleasure. "No point in keeping quiet I am going to make you scream." He promised his eyes shining with an unholy gleam.

This time Jared can't help the scared sound that escapes his lips.

That only makes Black Blade's smile grow and Jared knows that he is in real trouble. "It's time to scream for mommy and daddy little boy and scream you will."

* * *

 

 

Something was wrong. Gerald woke up with a start, he could feel it. Every part of him was warning him that there was a danger nearby. His heart lurched within his chest as a terrified "DADDY!" filled the air.

"JARED!" Fear gripped Gerald as he tossed back his bed covers and jumped to his feet. His heart pounding in his chest, something was wrong. Jared was in danger.

"Gerald?" Sherri asked fear lacing her voice as she sat up to stare at her husband. Jared's cry driving all sleep away from her.

"Stay here," Gerald ordered as he climbed to his feet.

An order that didn't sit well with her from the glare that Sherri was aiming his way. "Jared is my son as well and I have every right to go out there." As to prove her point Sherri tossed off her own bed covers and reached for her robe, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You can't. You need to stay here and be ready to run." Gerald urged as he gripped her by the shoulders, his fear shining in his eyes. "We both knew this day could come. We both know who might be out there. You need to be ready to run with our son."

She hated it but she knew he was right. They had prepared for this event even though both of them prayed it would never happen. "Be careful."

"I will." Part of Gerald wondered if she could hear the fear in his voice. There were so many dangers where they lived, But only a few could break into their house without alerting them and they were the worst of the worst. Even as the promise fell from his lips it rang hollow to both of them.

As Sherri watched him go, the feeling of dread only grew within her chest.

* * *

 

 

Jared tried to be brave. But with tears running down his cheeks unchecked and the hitching sobs that came from him he knew he had failed.

“That’s it little boy cry those tears.” The sight of Jared’s tears filled Black Blade with pleasure, he had waited for this day so long. “You have a pretty family here Gerald. It took me so long to find them, longer than I would have liked it to be.” Black Blade called over his shoulder. He turned around to face the man who had appeared in the hallway without a sound, making sure to keep Jared in front of him for Gerald to see.

“Daddy!” Jared's voice quivered as he stared up at his father wanting nothing more than to run into his arms.

Gerald’s gaze drifted down to his son and it was full of love. “Jared, you are going to get out of this just trust me.” Gerald would willingly give his life for his son and the man across from him knew it. “Let my son go. I am the one you want, not him and not his mother.” Gerald wasn’t afraid to beg, he would offer himself if it meant saving his family.

A fact Black Blade knew as he looked at Gerald with disgust in his eyes. “The world’s greatest assassin and you gave it all up for this! The world was ours for the taking and you gave it all up for a tramp and not even one with a cape.” The words were all but spit out.

Jared was confused. He couldn’t understand what the mean man with the sword at his neck was talking about, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to make the man any madder than he already was.

“I might be a tramp but get your facts straight. I might not wear a mask or a cape but I can still kick your ass.”

Sherri glared at the man as she entered the hallway. She knew that she should have been stayed put but she couldn’t, not when she knew who her husband was facing off against.

There was nothing but pure hate and malice in Blade’s eyes as he watched Sherri joined Gerald. “You wish sweetheart.” He drawled out as he pressed his blade a little closer to Jared’s neck, loving the pure fear and worry that flashed in Sherri’s eyes. The same flashed in Gerald’s but Blade didn’t miss the rage that flared in them as well and the rage he had been holding onto turned into amusement. “We have one rule always complete a job. Falling into bed and screwing them happen but running off with them, hiding your identity and starting a family isn’t.  You know me and I never leave a job unfinished, not with such a pretty price tag attached to it.” Blade drawled out, “That was offered to be tripled when I announced I had found you.”

Fear gripped Gerald and Sherri. They knew who sought them and what they would do to their son. “I won’t go back. I would rather face death head on.” Sherri snarled out.

Blade could see the truth in her eyes. “What about the life of your son? Are you willing to let him die as well? I can see that you are not. So to prove that I have a heart I will make you an offer. Your lives for your son. I let him walk out of here free, unharmed with not even a scratch on him.”

Gerald and Sherri exchanged a look, they knew in their hearts what their choice would be without a second thought. At one time Gerald could have taken Blade on

“Son,” Jared blinked at his dad and Gerald smiled sadly at his son. He knew deep in his heart this was the last time he would be seeing his son and he didn't want Jared to watch what was to come. “Don't look. Close your eyes.”

“Daddy?” Jared asked confusion and fear lacing his voice as he looked nervously at his dad.

Eyes full of tears Sherri looked at her son “Listen to your father and close your eyes sweetie. Remember mommy and daddy love you so much.”

* * *

 

 

The neighbor who made the first call will always remember the horrified scream that pierced the night and how it came from the Padalecki’s house. How it sent chills down her spine and how her hand shook as she reached for her cell phone she kept on her nightstand. Nothing would be the same again in this normally quiet neighborhood and she had no clue how right she would be.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir.”

“What is it, Julian?”Jeffrey Dean Morgan or the Dragon as he was known as when wearing his disguise asked, already knowing that he wasn’t heading for home like he had thought. And after a long night of patrol, he had been looking forward to resting before he got to work on the new upgrades he had thought of.

“There has been a disturbance at 1777 Eve Avenue, the police are on route. I do believe that you might be needed as well.” Julian advised his adopted son. “I have a feeling.”

Jeff had long ago learned not ignore Julian’s feelings. “I’m heading there. Who will have the pleasure of joining me?” Jeff asked as he skillfully turned his bike around and headed for the usually quiet part of the city.

“I believe that Detective Rhodes will be there.” In front of the computer Julian’s lips twitched up into a small smile as he heard the slightly muttered curse over the line. Kim Rhodes was a strong woman and she had never been impressed by either Jeffrey Dean Morgan or the Dragon and she let them both know just what she thought of them. Julian rather liked her, it did his master some good to get knocked down a few pegs a few times. It wouldn’t serve him any good to have an ego.

“Not one word, Julian,” Jeff growled. Julian had never been secretive over this.

“My lips are sealed, sir. I shall alert you to anything else I learn.” Julian could not get over this feeling that after tonight everything would change.

* * *

 

 

Jeff knew the streets of Blue Haven like the back of his hand, he knew them better than anyone. He had to as it's masked protector. He needed to know the fastest access to all those in need and those who needed to be stopped. So he wasn’t surprised that he arrived first before anyone else.

Approaching the normal looking house Jeff was on guard. He knew that looks could be deceiving.

Even before he stepped foot into the house the smell of blood reached him. He knew the sight that would greet him wouldn’t be pretty and his years on the streets had helped him to harden to almost anything. But the sight that greeted him at the top of the stairs tore into his heart as he looked at the young boy sitting in between the bodies, most likely of his parents, uncaring how his Dragon pajamas were covered in blood.

Keeping his guard up Jeff took the final step and moved off of the stairs and into the hallway. He was moving before he even knew what he was doing.

A soft gasp escaped Jared’s lips as a single finger wiped away one of his tear tracks. Lifting his eyes up Jared let out a gasp as he took in the dark leather-like suit that in the night time looked black but in the daylight or in the light of the hallway one could make out the dark green nearly black that blended with gold scale like design that covered the suit. Jared knew who’s suit that was even before Jared lifted his head and found himself looking into a dark green mask that covered dark eyes and the cowl attached to the cape that covered the rest of his face. Jared found himself face to face with a kneeling Dragon.

“Hey, there little guy.” Jeff’s heart broke as he found himself staring into the teary eyes of the young boy, the only survivor of this massacre and knew what he had to do.

This was a day that Jared had been dreaming for as long as he could remember, he was meeting the Dragon and he would give this moment up if it brought back his family.

“There is no shame in crying, it shows strength in you that you were willingly express your emotions. It makes you a better man.” Jeff knew that his words would mean little comfort to the boy but the last thing he wanted was to stop the lad from showing his emotions, it was better to grieve now than to try and bury it deep down where it would only fester.

A choked sob escaped Jared’s lips as he took a step forward and then another until he could fling his arms around the Dragon’s neck.

For a moment Jeff froze at the feeling of the little boy's arms around him until he heard the tiny breaths hitching in between the sobs he was letting out. And that was enough for Jeff to unfreeze and wrap his own arms around Jared’s small body. “It will be okay. I will protect you.” Jeff whispered as he held the little boy close. Off in the distance, he could hear the sounds of approaching sirens growing closer and closer and he knew it wouldn’t be long now. He wanted the boy out of this mess, he had seen too much already. “Can you tell me your name?” Jeff didn’t want to keep calling him a little boy in his head.

It took a few moments before a small whispered, “Jared, Mister Dragon,” reached Jeff’s ears.

“Jared, that’s a good name. Alright Jared, I’m going to get you out of here. I want you to keep your face buried in my neck and don’t look up until I say so, can you do that for me?” Jeff knew in his heart that Jared had already seen much but he still wanted to protect him as best as he could.

“Okay,” Jared whispered as he did as his favorite hero asked.

Rising to his feet Jeff did his best to make sure that Jared was covered by his cape as he moved the two of them away from the lifeless bodies of Jared’s parents. Jeff knew that this little boy would be hunted for years to come by what he had seen and he wished he could do anything to ease the pain and nightmares that Jared was to experience. “I will protect you, Jared, I promise you.” Jeff found himself whispering to the small boy shaking in his arms and knew right then and there that he meant every word.

* * *

 

 

Kim Rhodes hated scenes like this. They ripped out her heart and made her want to kick some ass and protect the innocents in the mess.

Like right now her heart broke at the sight of the little boy wrapped up in the Dragon’s arms who was coming out of the house with a dark glare on his face, daring anyone to say the wrong thing. She might not always see eye to eye with the hero but she did respect how he cared and looked after children.

Waving back her fellow officers Kim was the first one to approach them. “How is he?” Kim asked once she reached them.

“Terrified, scared and destroyed over the loss of his parents.” Jeff could feel Jared’s small body shaking with his sobs.

At that moment Kim knew that he would do everything in his power to hunt down the ones responsible for that little boy to be without a family. And she would help him in every way that she could.

What she wasn’t expecting was the next thing he told her and that would change everything.

“It was Black Blade.” Jeff figured it was just easier to rip the bandage off without any warning.

Kim froze as she stared at Jeff in pure shock; the Black Blade was a deadly assassin one of if not the best in the world. “Are you sure?” She found herself hoping, no praying that the Dragon was wrong but he was rarely wrong.

“I’m sure. I would know his style anywhere.” Jeff would recognize that work anywhere. And he wouldn’t rest until he found out why that monster had targeted this family or left this little boy living.

Sadness entered Kim’s eyes as she gazed at the back of the small boy who seemed to be clinging to the Dragon and to her surprise the man was clinging just as tightly back. “I will help you in any way that I can.” Kim found herself saying out loud and she wasn’t surprised to find she meant it but she could see the surprise in the Dragon’s eyes even though it fled just as quickly. “I would have already done everything in my power to bring his family’s killer to justice, make no mistake of that. But because of who that is, this little boy needs to be protected and I already know that is you.”

Jeff couldn’t deny her words so he didn’t bother to say anything just gave her a sharp nod as he continued past her to where the EMT’s were waiting. And Kim, she wasn’t surprised by the Dragon’s silence as he lips twitched up into a smile. Them working together was going to make things interesting.

Upon reaching the EMT’s Jeff found a little problem, Jared was clinging to him so tightly that he didn’t want to let him go. “Jared, you are safe. We have reached the EMT’s and they would like to check you over.” Jeff found himself whispering to Jared. Jeff felt more than saw Jared’s tiny head shake.

A soft sigh escaped Jeff’s lips even as his eyes softened. He could understand Jared’s reluctance  at letting go, he had no idea what horror this little boy had suffered or seen this night. “Jared, remember I promised that nothing will happen to you. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are kept safe.” Jeff already knew who he would be entrusting Jared’s care too, at least for now and once he was able to he would contact Julian to arrange Jared’s care.

Jeff was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Jared shift. Lowering his gaze Jeff found himself staring into the eyes of Jared which were red and still filled with tears. “You promise?” Jared asked in a soft scared voice.

Jeff felt his heart break at the lost look in Jared’s eyes and found himself telling him, “I promise.”

Letting out shaking deep breath Jared gave a short nod, for his hero he would be brave.

Jeff could see the bravery in Jared’s eyes and it made his heart leap, this was a brave little boy. And Jeff would do everything in his power to make sure that Jared grew up safe, sound and most of all loved. _‘I will need to speak to Julian as soon as possible.’_ Jeff knew the other man well and has no doubt been listening in and has already started setting up something for Jared.

“You’ll stay with me won’t you?” Jared asked giving Jeff a sad look that he could only compare to a sad puppy and he dared anyone to say no to it.

“Of course I will.” As if to prove his point Jeff seated himself on the gurney with Jared in his lap, with a look on his face that dared anyone to say no that he can’t be there.

No one dared to tell the hero no.

Jason Momoa, the EMT that always seemed to end up at the scenes where the Dragon was or had been, let a soft smile cross his face as he saw the protectiveness the hero had for the boy and took a step towards them bending down he looked Jared in the eyes. “Hi Jared, I’m Jason a friend of the Dragon’s, do you mind if I looked you over?” Jason asked in his softest of voice. He knew his height was scary to some people so for this little boy who had suffered so much the last thing he wanted to do was frighten him more.

Jared found himself staring into a pair of kind dark eyes and for the first time since he met the Dragon he felt his lips curl up into a small smile. “Okay. If the Dragon trusts you then that is good enough for me.” He knew that his hero had a good judge of character and if he trusted this man then so did he.

From his crouching view, Jason saw it, the flash of emotions that appeared in the hero's eyes. He knew that this little boy's absolute faith in him was something the hero rarely experienced firsthand, despite all he did for the city and the world. Despite the horrors of this night, Jason could feel that this was a destined meeting for the two of them. “Alright, Jared let’s check you over.” Jason murmured under his breath.

Jeff couldn’t explain it, he didn’t know why but this little boy was stirring up his protective instincts as he felt his arms tightening around Jared as Jason reached out for him, he trusted the other man but for some reason, he wanted to keep Jared safe. “Sorry, reflex,” Jeff grunted out as Jason shot him an amused smile.

“I understand this little guy stirs the protective side in you.” Jason knew at that moment the Dragon was going to have trouble letting this little guy go. And from the way Jared was relaxing against the man’s body there was no one that little guy was going to trust more than the hero. Separating the two of them was going to be tough and Jason was very glad that wasn’t his job.

Jared really wanted his hero to be proud of him. To see that he was brave as him, even though he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry his heart out wishing for a way to bring his mom and dad back.

A small hitch was all it took for Jeff’s attention to be brought back to Jared and he saw the tears beginning to fall from Jared’s eyes.

But it wasn’t Jeff who wiped Jared’s tears away but Jason as he reached up and rubbed his thumb gently across Jared’s cheek wiping away the fresh tear that had fallen. “It’s okay to cry, to mourn for them.” Jason knew the pain Jared was feeling and he wished with all his heart that someone so young and innocent didn’t already know this kind of pain.

A choked sob escaped Jared’s lips as he flung his arms around Jason’s neck and clung to the other man.

Jason’s eyes widened in surprise before they softened as he wrapped arms around the tiny boy in his arms and did his best to comfort him.

Despite everything that had happened this night Jeff felt his lips curling up into a soft smile. He knew at that moment Jared would have all the love and support he could get, but Jeff wanted more for the boy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Briana Buckmaster was ready and waiting for the sight of the Dragon to arrive. Her wife had called her and warned of the tragedy that had filled this night and Briana’s heart broke for the pain this boy had suffered.

“Hello, Dragon.” Briana greeted as she turned around to find her once empty living room now no longer empty. This wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time that Dragon delivered a child to her care. She was used to him appearing out of nowhere. She knew it drove Kim nuts and she enjoyed listening to her wife rant and rave about the hero before making her forget all about him by putting her mouth to other uses.

“Briana,” Jeff grunted from beneath his mask as he cradled Jared closer to his chest, almost as if he was afraid to let go of him. “This is Jared.”

And that had Briana blinking before a smile curled on her lips. This was the first time that she saw him handle a child with such care and reluctance to let him go. This boy was special to Jeff, that she could already tell.

Jared blinked as he took in the beautiful woman before him, smiling at him and he felt his cheeks heat up as shyness overtook him. He buried his head back into Jeff’s neck, only peeking out for a second before burying his head again.

Briana found it utterly adorable and it took everything in her not to coo at the sight. She knew that this night hadn’t been easy on the boy and her heart ached for him. She could see the bond between the boy and the hero and knew this was up to Jeff. She said nothing as the Dragon sat on the edge of her couch. _‘If only I had a camera, Kim would never believe this.’_

“Jared, this is Briana Buckmaster-Rhodes, she is the wife of Kim who we met earlier this evening. She is going to be looking after you for now until we can find you a place to stay.” In his life as a hero, Jeff had done hard things but right now having to tell Jared he was leaving him behind was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. As much as he wanted to he couldn’t take Jared home with him as the Dragon. He had been dreading this moment since Jason had given Jared the all clear with his physical but warned about his emotional well being, not that Jeff needed to be told the boy had lost his parents in a brutal way.

 _‘But there is another way.’_ That little voice whispered in the back of Jeff’s head and while he had never thought about adopting a child but... Jared was different.

Jared knew deep in his heart that he wouldn’t be able to stay with his hero no matter how much he wished he could. He felt safe with the other man but if his hero trusted this woman then Jared would be brave and trust her as well.

Briana said nothing. Just gave Jared her warmest of smiles as Jared lift his head up from where it was buried to look at her.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Jared said shyly, feeling his face heat up as he looked into the face of the pretty woman across from him.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well Jared.” Briana wished with all of her heart that their meeting wasn’t because of this horrible turn of events. “Now I know today has been a scary day and I can’t imagine what you have gone through. I can’t replace your mom or dad and I don’t plan on doing that. No one can take their place but I would like to be your friend and while it is not normal we can let Dragon drop in to see you whenever he would like to.” Briana informed Jared with a wink and a smile.

Briana’s smile only grew when the Dragon grunted at her but she knew that his heart wasn’t in it. If it had been, then his glare would be darker and she would be having shivers running up and down her spine.

Hope sprung in Jared’s eyes as he turned his gaze up and looked at the hero who was still holding him. “Really?” He asked in a soft whisper.

Jeff dared anyone to say no to the hope and need in Jared voices and say no to him. “Of course. I will do my best to visit you as much as I am able to.” Jeff found himself promising. ‘Well I didn’t say it would always be as the Dragon, I think Jeffrey Dean Morgan will be stopping by.’

Jared let out a long and slow breath, it would be tough but he would be brave for his hero as well as his mom and dad.

Both Briana and Jeff could see the determination in Jared’s eyes and they knew that the little guy was going to do his best to survive and overcome what had happened to him. There was a strength to him; an inner fire that wouldn’t be put out. It was only going to burn brighter and hotter than ever before. Jared would survive this and come out stronger.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” Jared found himself whispering up at the Dragon. He knew that the man had to leave but he didn’t want him to go just yet. But he didn’t want to seem like he was weak.

Jeff could see the fear in Jared’s eyes; fear that he saw him weak when the truth was he saw him as anything but. “I can and I will.” It would take something big to pull Jeff away from Jared’s side, his city needed him but this little boy needed him more.

The smile that appeared on Jared’s face was soft as he rested his head back on Jeff’s chest.

A soft smile appeared on Briana’s face as she watched the two of them. But her heart also ached. She wished that the Dragon could be the family that little boy needed.

* * *

 

 

True to his word Jeff stayed by Jared’s side until the little boy fell asleep in his arms.

“Come on,” Briana whispered, placing her arm on the man’s shoulder. “I’ll show you where you can lay him down to sleep.” She didn’t dare to try and take Jared from him, there was a reason he was called the Dragon and much of it had to do with his super strength.

With uttermost care as to not to wake up his precious sleeping cargo. Jeff climbed to his feet and gave a nod to Briana signaling her to lead the way to the room that Jared would be staying in.

Briana said nothing as Jeff followed behind her. The two staying silent as she led them up the stairs to the room that would be Jared’s home at least for a little while. She also said nothing as she pulled back the blankets and backed up as she watched the touching scene of the Dragon laying Jared down on the bed before tucking him in gently. She would always remember the sight of him brushing back Jared’s hair. Briana was sure that if she hadn’t been standing there the hero would have probably placed a kiss on his forehead.

Nothing was said between the two of them until they were out of Jared’s bedroom and the door closed partly.

“I will begin looking to see if Jared has family anywhere that will take him in,” Briana informed him as they walked down the hallway.

“Keep me informed,” Jeff ordered gruffly. He would be doing his own to look into Jared’s family and maybe find out why Black Blade had targeted this family.

“I wouldn’t dream of not keeping you informed.” Briana also knew that Jared would no doubt be informing the man of everything, she had never seen such a bond between two people who had just met.

It was one of the hardest things Jeff ever had to do. Walking away and leaving Jared there, but if he had it his way it would only be for a little while.

 

* * *

 

Julian Richings was waiting for the Dragon when he arrived back at his lair. He had been looking after the other man since he was a boy. His parents had been killed in a tragic plane crash that later had been proven to be anything but accidental. It had been the first job of the assassin known as Black Blade and it put him and Jeff on a path that they still traveled today.

Pulling his bike into its spot, Jeff pulled down his cowl and looked Julian in the eyes. “I need you to look into adoption policies.”

“I have already begun looking into the adoption policies,” Julian informed Jeff looking vaguely insulted that he thought he wouldn’t have already started to do such a thing.

Jeff could see the truth in his friend’s eyes and felt bad for doubting him. “I’m sorry old friend. This is all new to me. I never thought that I would be in the process of adopting a child. But Jared is special.”

“Indeed he is sir, I have never seen you that taken with someone. I think Master Jared would fit in fine here.” Julian looked forward to meeting the young boy that captured Jeff’s, heart.

A smile appeared on Jeff’s face. “I think tomorrow we shall be making a little visit and you can meet Jared for yourself.” Jeff had already planned on returning as himself to see how Jared was doing.

“I look forward to it sir.”

Tomorrow was shaping up to be a very interesting day.

* * *

 

 

Kim was so very worn out when she arrived at the shelter that Briana run, she already knew what waited for her beyond those doors and she wished with all of her heart that she had answers for Jared as to why he lost his family tonight. But she would not rest until she found out the reason why.

Still, it took her a little longer to get out of her car and head up the stairs and enter the house a sigh escaped her lips as she found herself wrapped up in Briana’s arms as her wife hugged her.

“I don’t know what happened tonight all I know is that it affected the both you, the Dragon and that little boy sleeping in one of the formerly empty rooms. I’m here for you.” Briana whispered as she did her best to soothe her wife, she knew that what had happened tonight would leave a mark on her wife.

Kim let out a shaky breath as tears silently fell from her eyes as she mourned for that little boy whose life will never be the same.

* * *

 

 

Sleep hadn’t been easy for Jared, oh sure he had fallen asleep in the Dragon’s arms but after that, he hadn’t been so easy so he was grateful for when the morning rolled around and he could give up trying. Tears had filled his eyes and he didn’t bother trying to stop them as they fell and rolled down his cheeks, he didn’t care if others thought of him as a cry baby he didn’t care.

It was an hour later that Jared finally crawled out of bed, mainly due to the rumbling in his stomach, and made his way downstairs.

“Good morning Jared.” Briana greeted as she spied Jared at the edge of the dining room. “Why don’t you come in and join us.” She called with a smile on her face; she wanted to make the boy feel welcome.

Smiling shyly Jared made his into the dining area and took a seat at the table.

Chad Michael Murray studied the newcomer ask from him. He had been awake last night and seen him being carried by the Dragon last night. “So how does a pipsqueak like you know the Dragon?” Chad blurted out with his head tilted as he tried to figure that out.

“Chad!” Kim and Briana both sent him a look that he shouldn’t ask such questions.

Shrugging his shoulders Chad ignored the two women who gave him a home, he wanted to know.

Sinking lower into his chair Jared really didn’t have an answer he didn’t know why the Dragon cared about him so he didn’t have any answers for the boy across from him.

“Well?” Chad asked impatience lacing his voice as he stared at Jared waiting for an answer.

Jared refused to say anything as he picked at the tablecloth in front of him.

A huff escaped Chad’s lips as he shook his head at the kid a little younger than him, he couldn’t understand it if it had been him who had met the Dragon he would be bragging about it to everyone he met.

“Chad why don’t you go out and play?” Briana suggested she like the blond boy but right now Jared still needed time to process everything he had gone through.

Suddenly Jared didn’t seem all that important as Chad let out a little cheer as he pushed back from the table and ran out of the room.

Jared still said nothing but relaxed as the other boy left knowing that at least for now he wouldn’t be asked questions.

“Ignore Chad,” Briana told Jared as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of him and gave him a soft smile as he looked up at her. “He will probably forget all about his questions the moment something else catches his eye. He is a good boy just a little nosy.”

“Okay,” Jared whispered he hoped that she was right he wasn’t up to be bothered and he really hoped the other kids left him alone.

A gasp escaped Jared’s lips as Briana’s arms wrapped around him and he sank into her hold. It was different than his mom’s hugs but it felt nice.

“I wish I could change everything and make last night never happened but I will do my best to keep you safe and make you happy,” Briana whispered in Jared’s ear. She felt Jared shudder against her but said nothing as she allowed the small boy to grieve for everything he had lost.

* * *

 

 

Jeff did not get a chance to return to the shelter as soon as he would have liked but he had to figure out some way to arrive without raising suspicion thankfully he had donated to charities like the orphanage before so it wouldn’t raise eyebrows for him dropping in.

Briana had been surprised to hear the doorbell ringing and once she made sure that the children would be okay she went to answer it and she never expected to find who was waiting for her. “Mr. Morgan what a surprise.” Briana greeted once she remembered how to speak as she came face to face with the richest man in Blue Haven. _‘Screw that he is one of the richest and most handsome men in the world.’_

A soft smile appeared on Jeff’s face as he glanced at the woman he had entrusted Jared’s care to for now. “Good afternoon Ms. Buckmaster. You look lovely as always.” Giving her a wink Jeff pressed a kiss on her cheek.

“You’re still a charmer, you are lucky my wife isn’t home.” Briana winked at Jeff, she found it amusing that Jeff could make Kim growl almost as much as a certain hero and loved it when her wife got all possessive over her, it was hot when Kim made sure everyone remembered whose wife she was.

That made a smirk appear on Jeff’s face as mischief shone in his eyes making Briana shake her head. “I will never understand the rivalry between the two of you,” Briana commented as she moved away from the door to allow Jeff entrance.

“It’s very simple my dear she won your heart before I even had a chance to,” Jeff informed the woman as he passed her, he had never truly figured out what Kim’s issue was with him, it might have something to do with him flirting with Briana from the moment they met and keeping it up even after learning that Briana was the partner of one of Blue Haven’s top police officers, many were convinced that when the Commissioner decided to retire she would be the one to take his place.

The faint blush that has appeared on Briana’s face darkened just a little that if Kim had been there to see Jeff knew he would have been on the receiving end of one of Kim’s scariest death glare that made him so thankful that looks couldn’t kill, unless you had heat vision then that was a whole different story.

“Would you like to come in, we’ve had a few new arrivals since you last stopped by?” Briana offered knowing full well what his answer would be.

Jeff could feel his heart skip a beat as he realized that in moments he would be face to face with Jared again. He only hoped that the little boy was okay. “I would love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff didn’t know how he was supposed to feel at the sight of Jared sitting alone on a picnic bench away from the other children. He didn’t like the fact that such a special little boy was alone, it bothered him.

Briana watched with a raised eyebrow as Jeff’s face settled into a frown as he squared his shoulders and headed straight for Jared, her heart had ached at the sight of Jared sitting by himself arms wrapped around his knees and his left cheek resting on his knees as he stared out into nothing.

“Mind if I join you, sport?”

Jared gave a little start as he hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps lifting his head up Jared found himself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes that shone with kindness and Jared couldn’t find it in his heart to say no. Shifting over slightly Jared made room for the man on the bench beside him.

It took everything in Jeff not to wrap his arms around Jared or to snatch him up to take him away and hide him somewhere safe. “I’m Jeffrey but you can call me Jeff and who are you?” Jeff found himself asking as he offered his hand to Jared; he waited patiently for Jared to place his smaller hand in his big one.

Jared had learned his manners from mom and he took Jeff’s hand, it felt warm much like his eyes did. “I’m Jared; it’s nice to meet you, Jeff.”

Jeff knew in that moment as Jared flashed him a shy smile he had lost his heart to the little boy and there was no getting it back.

 

* * *

 

Kim would have never believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, a well-known playboy who is used to having women and men hanging off of him. _‘Well, he still does have someone hanging off of him.’_ Kim pointed out to herself. It was just a very different type of hanging off of him. Still, it didn’t stop Kim from trying to look at her very amused wife. “Are you seeing the same things I am seeing or have I been hit with some sort of pollen that has left me seeing things?”

Briana wasn’t surprised to hear the disbelief in Kim’s voice, she would admit that she had the same moment of disbelief and she had witnessed it firsthand the sight of Jeffrey Dean Morgan becoming a jungle gym for Jared to climb all over him and at Jeff’s urging. “Nope I see the same thing; you did miss the part where Jeff built a sandcastle with Jared.”

The idea of Jeff climbing into a sandbox was almost too much for Kim. “You didn’t by any chance get that on camera did you?”

Briana couldn’t hold back her laughter at the hopeful look in Kim’s eyes shaking her head she pressed a quick kiss on the pout Kim’s mouth formed into. “Sorry, sweetie I didn’t think to grab my camera when it happened. I didn’t want to do anything that would disturb Jared and Jeff’s bonding time.” Briana informed her with a truly sad smile but she hadn’t wanted to do anything that would ruin the growing body between Jared and Jeff.

That got Kim’s interest as she looked back at the two still playing and then back at her wife. “They have really bonded?”

Briana nodded her head. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Jeff played with the other children, engaged them in discussion but he didn’t connect to anyone the way that he did with Jared.”

Kim didn’t know what to think but her curiosity was peeked she was going to be keeping an eye on Jeffrey.

 

* * *

 

As much as Jeff dreaded it the time came when he had to leave Jared behind and it broke his heart to do so as Jared looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“I have to go now Jared but I will do my best to come back tomorrow,” Jeff promised he knew it would be tough but he wouldn’t leave Jared alone, he would make him see that he was coming back for him.

Jared couldn’t explain it. Why he felt so safe with Jeff. _‘Maybe because he reminds me so much of the Dragon. I feel as safe with Jeff as I did him.’_ Jared knew Jeff wasn’t his hero but he made him feel as safe and protected as the Dragon did. “Okay, Jeff.” Jared didn’t know it he was telling the truth but he truly hoped that he was. Then Jared surprised everyone as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck and clung to the man. “I’ll miss you, Jeff,” Jared whispered.

In that moment Jeff wished he could do nothing more than gather Jared up and take him home. “I’ll miss you as well Jared but I swear to you I will be back.” There was nothing that would keep Jeff from Jared’s side.

 

* * *

 

It became a common occurrence to see Jeff hanging around Jared. There was no mistaking it, even Kim couldn’t deny it that Jared had a bond with Jeff, unlike anything Briana or herself had seen.

“I think Jeff will be adopting Jared.” Kim blurted out one night as she and Briana were getting ready for bed.

A knowing smile appeared on the blonds’ face that thought had crossed her mind the moment she saw the two of them together. “I would be shocked if he hadn’t already started the process.”

“I’ll slap him if he doesn’t,” Kim grumbled under her breath, she never pictured Jeff as a father before then that changed from the moment she saw him with Jared, the little boy adored him and it was clear that Jeff adored him just as much he was trying to replace Jared’s dad but he did love him like a father and that was they wanted was for the children to find a loving home. Kim knew firsthand how hard Briana worked to make that happen.

“I’ll hold him down for you,” Briana added.

“And that’s one of the many reasons I love you.” Kim’s smile was full of love as she gazed at her wife.

Smiling winningly Briana winked at Kim. “And don’t you forget it.”

* * *

 

 

Kim and Briana weren’t the only ones to see it there were others as well. “You’re going to be adopting him, aren’t you?” Commissioner Jim Beaver commented as he glanced at his old friend, whose eyes never left Jared’s small form as he sat despondently on the swing, not moving his legs just staring out morosely at the other children running around. It should how down the young boy was that he hadn’t even noticed them yet, usually, Jared was up and in Jeff’s arms the moment he saw the man. This wasn’t his first time visiting Jared when Jeff was around he had spoken to the boy a few times since the night of his parent's murders and he had seen it firsthand how protective Jeff was over Jared.

When Jeff said nothing Jim took it as a sign to continue, “Briana has been looking into it. He has no family, he’s all alone and the odds of him being adopted or fostered out are low given who killed his family, people are claiming that he is marked.” Jim pretended not to hear the low growl that came from beside him, he knew that wouldn’t matter to Jeff he cared for the boy and nothing would change that.

Jeff didn’t need for Jim to tell him this it was something he already knew. He had looked into Jared, trying to figure out why Black Blade had targeted the Padalecki family or why his enemy had gone out of his way to slaughter them. “He needs to be protected but I know nothing about raising children.” Jeff already knew he was going to be adopting him but he would be the first to admit that he didn’t know the first thing about raising kids.

A smile tugged at Jim’s lips as he patted Jeff on the shoulder. “That is why I am going to do my best to help you. You will also have Julian, Kim, and Briana helping out as well and we will all figure this out, together.” Jim waited until Jeff looked up at him, "You won't be alone, and we will be there right beside you."

“Julian has already started it and I submitted this morning,” Jeff admitted, he was happy to hear that his friend thought had a chance to raise Jared and do it right.

A chuckle escaped Jim’s lips as he patted Jeff on the back. “Good man. I’m sure it will all work out.”

* * *

 

 

It had been decided to keep Jeff’s adoption process of Jared a secret they didn’t want to get the little boy’s hopes up just in case the judge didn’t see it the way they did.

It turned out it wasn’t needed as Judge Smith after hearing testimony from Jim, Kim, Briana and those who had seen Jeff with Jared to approve Jeff’s adoption of Jared. She had read all that had happen to the boy and she knew that while he had the protection of the Dragon that was enough to make others leery of adopting the little boy or make him a target of the Dragon’s enemies who would use the boy to draw out the hero. Samantha Smith knew Jeff and she knew that Jim had investigated him, despite their many years of friendship to make sure he was the right choice for the boy and that there was nothing that would place Jared in any kind of danger.

As Sam gazed out at Jeff she could see the tension and worry running through him, no matter how hard he tried to mask it. “After careful review and hearing the testimonies of all those present I see no reasons to deny you guardianship of Jared Padalecki.”

It took everything within Jeff not to let out a small cheer as those words fell from the judge lips. He managed to hold it in as the court was dismissed and he turned to his lawyer and good friend Samantha Ferris. “Thank you, Sam.”

A knowing smile appeared on Sam’s face. “No thanks needed Jeff, you are good for that little boy and from what I have seen he is good for you as well.”

Even though Jeff knew that the press was waiting for him, after all, it wasn’t ever day that one of the cities along with the world’s richest men adopted a child he stayed to help Sam gather up her files. It wasn’t until he was heading for the exited with Julian did it finally hit him. “I’m going to be a father,” Jeff whispered as he turned to face Julian. Jeff had never been a father, he had never planned on being one but he would do his best to raise and look after Jared.

“Indeed you are, sir. And a fine father I am sure of it.” Julian reassured his master. He knew him better than most, having raised him himself and he knew that Jeff had some lingering doubts about his new role Julian, on the other hand, did not. “Come I am sure that the piranha also known as the press might have dispersed somewhat.” It was no secret that Julian had no love for the press who liked to hound Jeff and he had even less respect for those who sought to drag Jeff’s name through the mud.

A soft chuckle escaped Jeff’s lips as he shook his head at Julian’s protection over him. He might be the Dragon but not even he wanted to mess with Julian when he was like this the man was terrifying.

“Come along Master Jeffrey I do believe that we have left young Master Jared alone for long enough.”

And it was just like Julian to say the right thing to get Jeff willingly to meet the press, nothing could come between him and getting his son. _‘I have a son.’_ Jeff never thought that this day would happen, never did he think he would have a child. It wasn’t in his plan as a hero, he didn’t have the time but that all changed the day Jeff laid eyes on Jared.

* * *

 

 

When the news came to Briana she could hardly hold back her smile as she sought out the little boy. She wasn’t surprised to see Jared up in his room, his Dragon teddy bear tucked in his arms as he lost himself in the book in his hands. “Jared, can I speak to you?” She called softly.

Blinking Jared marked his place in his book before setting it aside as he met Briana’s gaze. His grip tightening a little on the bear in his arms as a tiny bit of fear went through him, he liked it here. _‘Please don’t let them be tossing me out.’_ Jared pleaded softly.

Briana’s heart broke at the sight of fear that flashed in Jared’s eyes, the fear he did his best to hide. “I have some exciting news for you. You know Jeffrey Dean Morgan?” Briana wasn’t at all surprised when Jared’s face lit up with a smile that could outshine the sun; Jared had not hidden his growing love for the other man. Oh, that didn’t mean he didn’t like her or Kim but Jeff was something special and it was clear he helped ease the pain of losing his parents. Jeff could never take the place of them but he had earned Jared’s love and trust the quickest.

“You have been adopted Jared by Mr. Morgan.” Briana couldn’t hold in the news any longer and she watched as pure shock and wonder appeared in Jared’s eyes.

“I have?” Jared whispered in a disbelieving tone as his grip tightened on his favorite stuffed teddy bear. He knew that Mrs. Buckmaster-Rhodes would not lie to him but still he was a little afraid to hope.

Briana could see the hint of fear in Jared’s eyes as she took a seat on the edge of Jared’s bed. “I understand that you are afraid and given everything you have gone through it is understandable. But, I wouldn’t lie to you, Jared. You have been adopted and I know that you will be safe and happy with Jeff, it is clear that he cares so much about you. No one can ever take the place of your parents and I don’t see Jeff trying to do that but I know you will find happiness with him and that is something your parents would want for you.”

That had been one of Jared’s deepest fears that he would forget about his parents, that someone would take their place in his heart. He didn’t want that to happen.

“Now, how about we pack you up so you are ready to go home with Mr. Morgan?” Briana asked as she saw Jared’s small body relax a little more. She wished that all the children that ended up in her care had the same happy ending that Jared looked to be heading for.

“Yes.” Jared gave a nod and a small smile appeared on his face as he slid of the bed. Happiness and disbelief filled Jared, he could hardly believe it. He had been adopted; something he was sure that was never going to happen. He might be young but he knew no one would want someone connected to Black Blade. He was a monster.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take long for Jared and Briana to pack up his stuff. He had very little there and Briana hoped that Jeff would change that and soon, Jared deserved the world.

Still, Briana couldn’t stop smiling as she watched Jared fidget at the front of the stairs. His suitcase beside him and the stuff teddy bear dressed like the Dragon in his arms as his eyes never left the front door, he waited for Jeff to come get him. She couldn’t blame the young man for wanting to start his new life.

 _‘Still, I am going to miss the little guy.’_ Jared was a true bright spot.

As if hearing her thoughts Jared’s gaze turned off of the door and onto her and with a small but bright smile on his face said, “Thank you Mrs. Briana, for all you did for me. And please tell Mrs. Kim the same thing.”

The next thing Jared knew was he was engulfed in Briana’s arms. “Oh, you were just a sweetheart sweetie. I loved having you here as did Kim we just wish that wasn’t the way we met you.” Briana would forever treasure meeting Jared she just wished that it wasn’t this way.

A content sigh escaped Jared as he wrapped his arms around Briana, making sure that he never once dropped his beloved bear he returned her hug just as tightly as she was hugging him.

There was no telling how long they sat there waiting for the sound of the car to take Jared to his new home.

The moment that they heard the sound of a car pulling up Jared was up out of Briana’s arms heading for the door with his beloved teddy bear in his arms.

“Jared! Wait for me to open up the door!” Briana was amazed at the speed Jared’s little legs could move and she had to push herself to keep up with the young man.

Upon reaching the door Jared let out a little huff and actually began tapping his foot as he waited for Briana to join him. In Briana’s eyes, he looked utterly adorable. _‘He looks like an angry puppy!’_ It took everything in her not to go grab her camera to photograph how cute he looked _‘Kim is going to be so sad that she missed this.’_

Jeff had barely stepped out of the car when the front door opened and the next thing he was doing was catching the flying blur that called out his name. It took a moment for Jeff to realize that he was holding a beaming Jared in his arms and suddenly his day seemed so much brighter. “I take it you have heard the news?” Jeff asked his gaze never leaving Jared but his question was for Briana.

“That we did. Jared is all packed and ready to go with you, Mr. Morgan.” Briana gestured to the suitcases at her feet.

Jeff’s heart felt lighter than it had in ages as he took in Jared’s eager face, then the bags by Briana and then back to Jared. “Well then let’s get going.”

“Very good Master Jeffrey. It’s good to meet you, Master Jared. I am Julian, I look after Master Jeffrey and now you young master.” Julian introduced himself to the young boy who had stolen Jeff’s heart the moment he met him and was moving for the suitcases before Jeff or Jared could say anything.

Jared was in awe of Julian as he had everything packed away before Jared had even blinked. “I like him.”

“I do too and I’m sure that Julian likes you as well.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow!” Jared could only stare up in awe at the house that seemed to loom over him. “It’s so big!” Jared found himself leaning back as he tried to take all of the Morgan Manor in.

“It is. It is very big for just Julian and I. I do hope that with you around it will seem a lot smaller.” Jeff wouldn’t say it out loud that it was lonely since he lost his own family and maybe that is why he connected so quickly to Jared. It would be nice to have another soul around here.

“Come on Jared let me show you around your new home.” Holding out his hand Jeff felt a wide smile take over his face as Jared slipped his smaller hand into his.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Jared to adjust to living at the manor with Jeff and Julian, who he also came to adore and it was clear that Julian adored him just as well.

It also became a common sight to see Jeff out on the town with Jared by his side. The little boy had become a ray of sunshine in not only Jeff’s life but also the Dragon’s life, even though Jared didn’t know how much he had brightened up the hero’s life.

“Jason!”

Jason Momoa stumbled just a little when a small body slammed into the back of his legs and he felt tiny arms wrapping around his left leg. “Jared, what are you doing here? And where is your guardian?” Jason asked as he looked down into Jared’s beaming face. He had never forgotten the little boy whose world had been ripped away from him.

“JARED!”

Pure panic and fear had gripped Jeff as Jared had suddenly dashed off and for a moment disappeared out of his sight. It took everything in him not to bring out his Dragon side.

 _‘Well, that answers that.’_ Jason could see the pure worry in Jeff’s eyes as he came running towards them.

“Jared, never run off again.” Jeff couldn’t hide the fear in his voice as he reached them.

Jared could see the fear in Jeff’s eyes and he felt horrible and quickly moved back to Jeff’s side. “I’m sorry. I just saw Jason and wanted to say hi.” The last thing Jared wanted to do was worry Jeff.

Jeff could see the guilt in Jared’s eyes. “Just don’t do it again on me,” Jeff warned. He didn’t want to lose Jared.

Deciding to add his own thoughts Jason bent down so he was eye to eye with Jared. “It was great seeing you again but you need to remember to be careful, I would hate to see anything happen to you.”

Jared could feel tears beginning to build up and the last thing he wanted to be was a cry baby but he hadn’t meant to make anyone worry about him.

The moment Jeff heard the first hitch of Jared’s breath he knew what was to come and he had Jared up in his arms before the first tears began to fall. He hated the sight of Jared’s tears. “It’s alright I know you didn’t mean anything by it. How about we go for some ice cream?”

Giving one wipe across his eyes Jared still with some tears in his eyes looked between Jeff and Jason. “Can Jason come with us?” Jared liked the man he felt nice and warm. Jared had known from the moment he met him that he would be safe with Jason just liked he was with Jeff and had been with the Dragon.

When Jason came out that day he had not been expecting Jeffrey Dean Morgan of all people to look at him and ask, “Would you like to join us?”

Jason dared anyone to say no to the pleading puppy eyes that Jared was giving him; they were a lethal power all on their own. “I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

One ice cream date turned into more and soon Jeff was juggling being a new father, a successful businessman, a hero and having a new boyfriend.

Every day he was more and more grateful for having Jared in his life.

“You do know that sooner than later you are going to have let your son as well as your boyfriend in on your other life if you don’t want to lose them.” The Owl, otherwise known as Mark Sheppard wisely pointed out to Jeff as they fulfilled their turn on monitor duty at the hero command. Letting their fellow heroes know which villain was out and about or what crime was happening in their city.

For the hundredth time, Jeff wondered why he had been _lucky_ to be paired up with Mark of all people. “I will tell them when I think the time is right,” Jeff growled under his breath.

Mark just stared at him and Jeff prepared himself for whatever he had to say, “It’s okay to be afraid of how they will respond to this kind of news. From what I have seen of Jared he is a wise young boy and I can tell he would guard your secret.” Tilting his head Mark studied Jeff. “Have you figured out why Black Blade of all people went after Jared?”

It was still a mystery but Jeff had his theories and he was sure that Mark had his own as well. “I have a few ideas. What are your thoughts?”

“I believe that Jared is gifted.” Mark didn’t see the point in beating around the bush. Jeff’s sharp intake of breath didn’t stop him. “I believe that he is empathic, but I believe that is only the first of his gifts and if I’m right then it would go a long way to explain why Black Blade sought him out.”

“Are you sure?”Jeff asked in a small voice. He knew that there was no one better than Mark figuring out who was gifted. There was a reason he was known as The Owl.

“I am sure my friend. I can see great things in Jared’s future and also a great challenge. He is truly the other half of his soulmate. Jared is light while he is darkness.” Mark’s eyes glazed over as he looked into the future of what was to come for Jared.

Mark was unique, he had was a powerful telepath as well as a seer. He didn’t go digging into the minds of his fellow heroes. It had taken a lot choose when he should speak up over what he saw but when he had seen Jared’s future entwining with Jeff as well as the Dragon he had decided that he wanted to be there for what was to come.

“Jared is not dating until I am dead,” Jeff growled out.

That pulled Mark out of his gaze as he shook his head. “I am sorry my friend but you will have to let him grow up. Jared is one of the few to find his soulmate. You will hate him so very much and he will take great pleasure in letting you know how he enjoys dirtying up your precious Jared.”

“I hate him already.” Jeff snarled his eyes darkening at the thought of anyone touching his little boy.

Mark blinked at the dark thoughts that crossed Jeff’s mind. “Wow is that even possible?” He found himself asking as a pretty detailed and graphic thought crossed Jeff’s mind and for a moment he pitted the person who will attempt to date Jared. _‘That poor boy, he won’t have it easy.’_

“Oh trust me. I can make it happen.” Jeff’s voice left no doubt that he could and would do everything crossing his mind at the thought of anyone dating Jared.

 _‘Someone needs to talk to Jeff. I shall leave that to this Jason.’_ Mark might be a little crazy but he wasn’t crazy enough to give the talk to Jeff that yes he will have to let Jared date when he got older.

 

* * *

 

Mark’s words haunted Jeff for days; he would deal with the dating thing later when he could convince Jared how he shouldn’t date until he was thirty or older. Mark hadn’t been the first one to tell him that he had to let Jared in on his other secret.

“Do you still think I should tell Jared who I am?” Jeff asked Julian as he watched the other man work around the kitchen preparing Jared’s breakfast.

“Indeed I do sir. The Dragon means a great deal too young Jared and I think letting him in on your secret would mean a lot to him. It would show him that you trust him but it is up to you.” Julian flashed Jeff a knowing smile, he knew what was going through Jeff’s mind after all he had raised the young man; he would not force him to do anything he did not wish to do. But he knew that Jeff would tell Jared in time.  "Besides Jared is beginning to notice your disappearances and he has noticed the bruises you have been coming home with." Julian pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff knew that Julian had a point, Jared was a very perceptive little boy. The truth of it was, Jeff was afraid. He rarely trained younger heroes. The few he had lost harden him against such hopefuls but Jared was different. If what Mark said was true then Jeff would be training Jared to ensure that his little boy was kept safe.

* * *

 

 

Julian's words stuck with Jeff and he noticed that Jared had been watching him with more concern in his eyes. Jared was right by his side the next morning after he had a tough night, ready to help him out in any way he could.

It was an adorable sight to see Jared acting as his little nurse, his little tongue poking out between his lips as he carefully carried the cup of tea Julian had whipped up for him, being sure not to spill a single drop anywhere.

"Thank you, Jared. This was very kind of you." Jeff thanked Jared as he took the cup from him, he also wasn't a fool he knew that Jared was afraid to lose him so soon after losing his parents. The was the last thing that Jeff wanted to do was to make Jared live in that fear.

Coming to a decision Jeff placed the cup down and held out his uninjured arm. "Come here, Jared."

It took Jared a moment to climb up onto the couch next to Jeff, he was so afraid that he might end up hurting his new daddy and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

It was plain to see the tension in Jared's tiny frame, he was afraid to relax against Jeff's body encase he hurt the other man. It pained Jeff to see Jared afraid. "Jared, there is something I need to tell you. Something that only a very few people know. There was another reason I sought you out at Briana's and Kim's. I knew you were there because I was the one who brought you there."

That had Jared blinking before he shook his head. "But it was the Dragon who brought me there, not you." Jared didn't think he had dreamed that part up.

A soft and fond look entered in Jeff's eyes. "Jared, I am the Dragon." And to prove his point he held out his hand, the one furthest away from Jared and summoned a tiny ball of fire in his hand.

Jared could hardly believe his eyes at what he was seeing. “You’re the Dragon?” He whispered in awe and disbelief.

A smile tugged at Jeff’s lips as he watched the sheer awe appear in Jared’s eyes. It wasn’t the first time that someone has looked at him like that but coming from Jared he couldn’t help but feel that this was different. "Yes, Jared, I am the Dragon and I know I can trust you in keeping my secret."

Jared could only give a little nod. He knew how important a hero's identity was and he would guard Jeff's secret with his life. And maybe someday when he was a little older Jeff could teach him what it is like to be a hero.

Julian wasn't surprised when he came into the library and found Jared curled up against Jeff's side with Jeff's arm wrapped protectively around Jared and the both of them sound asleep. He knew at that moment that things were only going to be more amazing around here. "I am looking forward to having a little assistance in keeping an eye on Master Jeff." Julian murmured under his breath as he covered the two of them with the afghan from the back of the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Julian turned out to be right and he indeed had a little assistant in Jared. He would happily fetch anything he might need to patch up and care for Jeff when he came home from the portal or missions with the other heroes. It hadn't escaped Julian's notice that Jeff had begun to be even more careful on his missions now that there was Jared to think of and Jason as well. Julian was happy that Jeff had looked to finally be finding the happiness that had escaped him for years.

Still, it was amusing to watch as the big feared Dragon received a lecture from a tiny thing of a boy, who would tell him every time he came home with an injury that he needed to be more careful. Julian made sure to keep photos of the sight of Jared with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face that made him look like an angry puppy giving Jeff, in full Dragon uniform a lecture about keeping himself safe.

And to Julian's great joy Jeff did his best to look better after himself. Mark was very impressed and full of glee as he reported back to Julian that the heroes of new and old had been left stunned when the Dragon gave a long list of new safety rules. He even set along video footage for both Julian and Jared to enjoy.

To Jeff's horror, Jared adored Mark and he became like an uncle to Jared and the little boy lit up with glee whenever Mark came to visit and that had increased since he met Jared.

That also led Jared to gushing to Mark all about Jason and how wonderful he was.

"Uncle Mark you really need to meet Jason." Jared had just finished explaining in detail to Mark about the trip to the zoo Jeff and Jason had taken him on. Jared loved animals and they went to the zoo nearly every weekend and not once did it look like Jared was getting bored of it.

Jeff did not like the look in Mark's eyes as the other man smiled widely at Jared and suggested, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. How about I come along on your next weekend day out with Jason?"

Jared's eyes lit up as turned pleading eyes onto Jeff. "Can Mark join us?"

And Jeff as much as he didn't want Jason to meet Mark he couldn't say no to Jared or that look. "That sounds like fun." Jeff forced out between his clenched teeth and he sent Mark a look that promised pain if he did anything to screw this up.

 

* * *

 

Jason had been amused since Jeff called him and asked if it was okay if an old friend of his, one that Jared had come to see as an uncle, came along with them on their weekly zoo visit and when he said yes Jeff apologized for Mark making Jason all the more interested in meeting this man.

"JASON!"

Jason braced himself for the usually Jared greeting as the little boy threw himself at him and Jason caught him and twirled him into the air before settling Jared in his arms. "Look at you little man; you look like you are getting bigger."

That had Jared beaming up at him with pride and sitting up a little straighter in Jason's arms. Jason grinned as Jeff made his way over to him. Julian and a good looking dark hair man grinning like a loon following after them.

 _'I'm so sorry.'_ Jeff mouthed as he grew closer to Jason and Jared before he pressed his lips to Jason's in a quick kiss. He wasn't surprised when Mark let out a long wolf whistle and Jared giggled and clapped his hands with glee like he always did when Jeff and Jason kissed, the little matchmaker he was.

"So you are the infamous Jason who has managed to do what most thought was impossible and capture the heart of Jeffrey. I can't wait to hear all the embarrassing stories that he has kept hidden. I'm Mark Sheppard." Mark offered his hand once he reached the trio's side. "I've heard a lot about you from Jared." He winked at Jared how smiled up at him.

Jason knew right then and there he was going to like Mark. "As long as you return the favor. I'm Jason Momoa and it's nice to meet you as well."

Oh yeah, Jeff knew he was doomed as Mark let out a long cackle and it was times like this that he wondered if Mark wasn't really a villain in disguise.

 

* * *

 

To Jeff's mixture of joy and horror, Jason and Mark got along great and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Probably a bad thing," Jeff grumbled under his breath earning a curious look from Jared, who Jeff was thankful had stayed by his side while they walked around the zoo, Jason and Mark behind them exchanging stories about both him and Jared. "Come on kiddo let's go see the tigers."

Just like Jeff expected Jared's face lit up with a huge smile and a small cheer escaped his lips. It was no secret that Jared loved all animals but the tigers were at the top of his list when they came to the zoo.

 

* * *

 

Jared was sound asleep in Jeff's arms as the three grown men moved to their cars, the long day at the zoo had tried the little guy out and he was dead to the world.

To Jason there was no greater sight for him to see then Jared tucked safely in Jeff's arms, his head on the older man's shoulder as he trusted him completely to keep him safe.

"It is an adorable sight isn't it?" Mark commented as he joined Jason in watching as Jeff tenderly placed Jared in his car seat.

They said nothing as they watched Jeff brush the hair off of Jared's forehead with such a tender look in his eyes that it made Jason's heart skip a beat at the pure love in his eyes. "Yeah, it is." Jason agreed in a soft voice, he could feel Mark's eyes on him but he couldn't take his eyes off of the sight before him.

"You're good for them both." One of the reasons Mark had wanted to meet Jason so much was to make sure that he was good enough for Jeff and Jared after all they were a package deal now. "Just keep it up. You do not want me as an enemy." Mark warned as he wandered away.

Leaving behind a confused Jason and after a moment he made his way over to Jeff's side and he could tell by looking at his lover that something was up. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeff smiled at him as he reached out and took Jason's hand in his, "Can you come to over to the manor I have something I need to talk to you about." Jeff saw the panic in Jason's eyes and cursed himself like a fool. "It's nothing bad it's just something that I don't feel comfortable discussing in a public place."

Jason studied Jeff and a small smile appeared on his face. "I'll be there."

Jeff knew that tonight was the night, he was going to tell Jason who he was and he prayed that he didn't lose the man that had stolen his heart.

 

* * *

 

Julian could read the tension and worry in Jeff as he came into the manor carrying a sleeping Jared who looked at home in Jeff's arms like he always did. Julian knew that Jeff had something to say and he would wait for him to tell him when he was good and ready.

"I'm going to tell him tonight. I'm going to tell Jason who I am." Jeff finally admitted after silence reigned for a moment. He knew that it would be hopeless to try and out stubborn Julian, no one could do that.

"I think that is a wise idea sir and I am very happy to hear that. Mr. Momoa is good for you as you are him." Julian had no doubt that Jason would react well to the news of just who Jeff was.

"I hope you are right Julian. He has come to mean so much to me." Jeff truly wasn't sure what he would do if he lost Jared or Jason from his life, even if they had only been a part of it for almost six months.

Julian just smiled knowingly at Jeff. "Love is a powerful thing. You would be surprised at what it can do." His eyes fell to the small boy in Jeff's arms. He along with everyone else could see how much Jeff loves that little boy and how much that little boy loved him in return.

"I believe I better get this little guy to bed before Jason gets here." Jeff shifted Jared just a little and was happy when the little guy didn't wake up at all.

"I'll be here to greet Mr. Momoa when he gets here," Julian promised he would have offered to put Jared to bed, but he knew from experience that Jeff would do it himself if he was home and not out protecting the streets.

Giving Julian a thankful nod Jeff headed up the stairs to put his son to bed.

It wasn't the first time that Jeff had to change a sleeping Jared out of his day clothes and into his pajamas. He would admit that he had a habit of putting Jared into his Dragon ones they were, after all, Jared's favorites.

But despite how careful and gentle he was Jeff saw Jared's eyes flutter open. "Love you, daddy." Jared murmured sweetly with a soft smile on his face before he drifted off back to sleep.

Jeff could feel himself choking up as he whispered back, "I love you to son."

 

* * *

 

Jason was a little nervous as he reached Morgan Manor; it was still hard to believe that he was the one, of all people to have won Jeff's heart. And on the drive over he had been trying to figure out what it was that Jeff had to tell him.

"Welcome, Mr. Momoa. Master Jeff will be with you in a moment he is just putting Master Jared to bed." Julian greeted him as he opened the door. “If you would like to wait for Master Jeff in the library I will be sure to send him your way as soon as possible. And do not fret Mr. Momoa it is not bad news I believe that it will show you truly just how much you have come to mean to Master Jeff.”

Julian’s words put Jason at ease. There was no one who knew Jeff better than the man who basically raised him after his parent’s brutal murder. Giving Julian a smile full of thanks, Jason made his way to the library. Having been there so many times before he had quickly learned the routes to parts of the manor, the last thing he wanted to was to get lost in such a huge place.

Upon reaching the library Jason made himself comfortable on the couch his eyes falling onto the book of fairytales placed on the coffee table with a bookmark in it saving the place that Jason had no doubt Jared was on. Jason knew Jeff well enough that he would be a little while, Jared being safe and sound was right up there with Jared been happy for Jeff.

 

* * *

 

It was rare for Julian to see Jeff nervous but as the man he helped to raise came down the stairs he could see the hint of fear in his eyes. “Mr. Momoa is waiting for you in the library. I’m sure that everything will be just fine.” Julian’s eyes were twinkling as he reached out and straightened out the crinkles in Jeff’s shirt at the shoulders.

Jeff let out a small breath he trusted Julian, the man had never steered him wrong before and he could see it in Julian’s eyes. He truly believed that everything would work out. Giving one last nod of thanks to Julian, Jeff headed down the hallway to the library.

“Please let me be right about this,” Julian whispered as he watched Jeff go. So much was weighing in the outcome of that talk.

 

* * *

 

Jeff had taken on many enemies as both the Dragon and CEO of his parent's company but facing the man he had falling in love with and telling him about the other part of his life was truly terrifying. When Jason spotted him and that beautiful smile appeared on his face Jeff felt like he could tell him anything.

"I'm the Dragon."

Jeff wanted to kick himself. That isn’t how he meant to say all of this; he had wanted to ease into the truth.

For a moment Jason could only blink at Jeff, he wasn’t sure who was more shocked him or Jeff? "I'm sorry could you repeat that. I thought for a moment you just admitted that you are the Dragon."

Jeff swallowed hard as he met Jason’s gaze. “I did.”

There was nothing but complete honesty in Jeff’s eyes as Jason studied him. “Wow.” Jason breathed out. “Of all the things I expected to hear today that was very low on my list.”

“To be fair this wasn’t how I planned on telling you this.” Jeff gave a small shrug of his shoulders before asking the question that was on his mind, “Are you okay with this news?”

"Hell yeah, I'm okay with this! Not only am I dating and sleeping with Jeffrey Dean Morgan but now I find out I'm also dating and sleeping with the Dragon this day cannot get any better."

The purely mischievous wink that Jason sent to Jeff had the other man throwing his head back in laughter as his fear lifted off of him. “Oh, it can get a lot better.”

Jason couldn’t help but shiver as Jeff’s voice dropped into a rough tone of sin and sex.

“I’ve been holding back,” Jeff growled as he crossed the distance between them and Jason suddenly couldn’t wait to see what Jeff had been holding back.

+****+

The next morning Jared was beyond thrilled when he came down to breakfast and found Jason there - quickly becoming a common sight - but it was the look of joy that appeared in Jeff’s eyes that had Jared even happier than normal.

“Jason knows my secret,” Jeff informed Jared and he wasn’t surprised when Jared let out a little cry before flinging himself at the two.

Jared’s family was happy and looked to be complete and he couldn’t be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

__

_Sixteen years later_

Twenty-two year old Jared Padalecki couldn’t stop beaming as he spotted his two adopted dads waiting for him. “Well, this is a surprise.” Jared greeted them both with a quick hug.

Jeff and Jason both smiled at their son, so proud of the man he had grown into. “We thought we would treat you to lunch.” Jason clarified as he elbowed Jeff in the side when he spotted his husband glaring at those checking out Jared.

There was no mistaking it Jared had grown up to be a breathtakingly handsome young man with a kind heart and caring soul. Jeff feared that someone might take advantage of Jared's compassion and he made it his mission to make sure no one used his son.

“Yo, Jaybird!”

A sigh escaped Jeff’s lips as he turned to face his son. “Of all the people you had to befriend why did you choose Chad Michael Murray as your best friend?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders and gave Jeff a small smile. "He's a nice guy."

That had been a shock to Jeff when Jared came home from his first day of school and informed Jeff and Jason he had met up with Chad, the boy that he had known during his time with Briana and Kim. They had fallen into a friendship, one that even expanded to high school and college. While Jared could have gone to work with Jeff, his passion had been painting. One that Jeff, Jason, and Julian all implored him to explore.

It was Chad who ended up having the head for business and while Jeff would never understand how those two fit so well he was glad that Jared pointed Chad’s skills out to him. Jeff would make sure to snatch him up.

It had taken Jeff some time to like Chad and he didn't know why he hadn't trusted the blond. He figured it might have to do with how Chad treated Jared when they were younger.

Jason, on the other hand, had a bigger theory as to why Jeff sort of liked Chad and it was because he was almost as protective over Jared as Jeff was. No one could beat Jeff in protectiveness.

“That is a wonderful surprise would you mind if Chad joined us?” Jared wasn’t above using his puppy –dog eyes even though Jeff thought they would have to stopped being so damn effective when he hit his teens.

Jeff wanted to say no, it was on the tip of his tongue to say it but that damn look in Jared’s eyes destroyed any hope of him saying no. So forcing through his clenched teeth Jeff found himself saying, “Sure Chad can join us.”

The smile that appeared on Jared’s face was worth having to sit through lunch with Chad.

Grinning Chad wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulders. “Hey, maybe we should invite Justin along.” He waggled his eyebrows at Jared enjoying the faint blush that appeared on Jared’s cheeks.

“Who is Justin?” Jeff growled out. This was the first time he had heard such a name and he didn’t like it.

“Just a friend.” Jared murmured feeling his cheeks getting darker as he thought of the handsome blond man who shared so many of his classes and always went out of his way to make him smile.

 _‘Friend my ass.’_ Jeff didn’t buy that for a second he knew when his son had a crush and he already didn’t like this Justin fellow. “So when do we get to meet this Justin fellow?”

Jason knew that tone of voice and his heart ached for Jared; Jeff wasn’t all that fond of the fact that Jared had and would be dating. No one was good enough for their Jared and so far Jason had to agree but he at least gave them a chance.

Chad also knew that tone of voice and winced at what trouble he might have unleashed on Jared. While he had to agree that some of Jared’s choices turned out to be douchebags and deserved Jeff’s entire wrath he didn’t mean to let slip about Jared’s latest crush to his very overprotective father.

“Dad, we are just friends.” The last thing Jared wanted was his dad scaring off Justin. They could just be friends. He might have a small crush on Justin but that didn’t mean that Justin returned his feelings or was even gay. Jared would just be happy having Justin as a friend.

“Fine I will let it go for now but anyone is a fool if they don’t see how wonderful you are.” Jeff could wait this out. He knew sooner rather than later he would find out who this young man was that Jared had a crush on and he would see if he was worthy enough for his son.

 

* * *

 

Lunch with his dads and Chad had gone better than Jared could have hoped for, even if his dads did ask him about Justin. Jared didn't know how to explain Justin, he liked the blond man he was sweet, caring and funny but as much as he liked him Jared just wasn't sure if anything would come of it. But still, Jared would never know if he didn't try..

 _'But more importantly, how do I get my dad to understand that there just might only be friendship between us.'_ Jared knew that Chad would encourage him to pursue a romance with Justin, if only it will get him laid. That was the most important thing to Chad. His dad, on the other hand, wanted him to be safe and take his time in finding someone to love.

Life had changed for Jared, not only was he his own adult but since he was fourteen years old he had been training along with Jeff when his own powers had awakened.

He can still remember the day that his powers first awoken Jared had still been a boy but he wanted nothing more than to become Jeff’s sidekick. The feeling had only grown when Jared had watched with wide eyes full of terror and tears the battle that had taken place and Jeff had come home injured from dealing with one of his more deadlier villains.

_“When I grow up I’m going to be your sidekick.” Jared had declared with fire in his eyes and a promise in his voice. It didn't matter that he was only ten-years-old he was determined he would be by Jeff's side._

_Jeff hadn’t been happy when he had come face to face with a pleading Jared who begged him to let him be his sidekick. The last thing Jeff wanted to do was to take Jared out somewhere that he could get hurt. A hero’s life wasn’t safe and the last thing Jeff wanted was to see his son injured or worse._

_It had been Jason who smiled at Jeff and pointed out, “Either take him on as your sidekick or don't get mad when someone else does. Our boy won’t back down from this.”_

_Jared can still hear Jeff’s grumbling as he realized that Jason was right. There was a very big chance that his son would end up becoming the sidekick to another hero and that was the last thing that he wanted. “Fine, if and only if you start training right away.” There was no way that Jeff was going to let Jared start going out with him until Jared beat him at least once._

_Jared's face lit up and his smile could outshine the sun._

_What Jeff hadn't counted on was Jared's smile growing as he beamed up at him and informed him, "Then I can't wait to show you this."_

_Jeff couldn’t breathe as he stared at the light wrapping around Jared or the giggles that escaped Jared’s lips as the wind danced around him. He had known that his boy was special but he hadn't expected this. He was sure that his mouth had almost dropped completely open._

_"You're an Elemental." Jeff knew how rare those were and for Jared to have two powers meant that Jeff would be keeping a closer eye on his son. There would be those who would seek Jared and his powers for themselves._

_This reminded Jeff of what Mark told him._

_“That boy is special.” Mark murmured as he watched Jared run around the yard with Jason._

_"I need to call Mark," Jeff whispered to Jason as he moved past his husband towards their son. He would be sure that Jared had all the training he could before joining him out there. While Jeff was a great hero when it came to Elementals Mark was the one who knew how to train them._

_Jason wasn't surprised to hear Mark tell Jeff that Jared was special. He always knew it deep in his soul but he knew that Jeff was afraid of Jared becoming a hero. He knew how dangerous it was out there for a hero, he had seen it the times Jeff had come home to him injured. So many times Jason had been afraid that he could lose his husband and to now know his son would be out there fighting next to Jeff only increased his worry._

_"I told you that your boy was special."_

_"I remember you telling me that is why I seek you out. You know more about Jared than I do and I don't like it." Jeff growled under his breath as he glared at Mark._

_A knowing smile crossed Mark's face. "Do you know how sexy people find you when you growl?" Mark teased his friend, his smile growing as Jeff growled again. "I love how protective you are over your boy; it proves interesting when there is romance." Mark couldn’t wait to see what would happen when Jared fell in love._

Jared could understand why his dad was a little worried, he hadn’t had the best of luck in love. His first love Stephen Amell left him broken hearted but that was life and Jared wouldn’t change any of it.

Little did he know how his life was going to change.

 

* * *

 

The day Chaos arrived, the whole world changed. He arrived and laid waste to three blocks of New York City before any hero arrived on the scene. Then to the world’s horror they watched as Chaos made short work of the hero who was the first to try and stop him.

Jared could only watch in horror along with his fellow heroes as Chaos let out a chilling laugh that sent shivers down Jared’s spine.

And the fact that Chaos wasn’t alone was scarier. There were two others with him that just stood back and watched as Chaos unleashed, well chaos.

There was a part of Jeff that was relieved Jared hadn’t gone off on his own like so many of the young heroes, the heroes that now lay motionless at Chaos and his friend's feet.

Hero Command was a mess as Jeff and Jared arrived as the Dragon and Tempest. Heroes were scrambling to get to New York where Chaos, Mayhem, and Bombshell were waiting for whatever hero came to try and take them on next.

Jeff knew his son and he knew him well. "You will be staying here until we know just who we are dealing with." He couldn't bear to have Jared go toe to toe with the likes of Chaos yet. Not until he was sure they could handle him.

“Jared?”

Despite the chaos all around them, Jared would recognize that voice anywhere. “Justin?”

There standing behind him was indeed Justin dressed in a green and black leather outfit that hugged all his curves.

A smile broke out on Justin's face. “I thought that was you, you look amazing.” Jared had featured in many of his dreams but him dressed in a skin tight black leather with a blue dragon on his chest was like a walking fantasy.

A light blush appeared on Jared’s cheeks. “Thank you, so do you. But what are you doing here?” Jared found himself asking.

“I’m training under the Owl,” Justin admitted.

Jared could hardly believe it. Justin was training with Mark Sheppard aka the Owl of all people the man who helped train him.

A scowl appeared on Jeff’s face as he crossed his arms and glared at the young hero who thought he was good enough to date his adopted son.

Jared knew that look in his dad's eyes and he felt bad for Justin, he knew his dad could be overprotective of him. _“Dad.”_ Jared hissed out shooting a look at his dad.

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at his son.

Justin could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he was damn sure that the man standing before him could as well. Mark had warned him that dating Jared wouldn’t be easy. Justin just didn’t think his mentor meant that he would be facing off against the Dragon before their first date. _‘It looks like Jared wasn’t lying when he told me I was going to need to get Jeff’s permission to date him first.’_

“So you want to go out with my son?” Jeff asked glaring at the other man. He was already coming up with ten different tests to put the kid through to make sure he was good enough to take Jared out on a date.

Justin swallowed hard and tried not to let his fear show as he let out a shaky, “Yes sir.”

As Jeff’s eyes narrowed Justin wondered if he said the wrong thing and if he should start planning an escape route.

A chuckle from behind him had Justin jumping as Jeff’s partner Jason joined them.

“Don’t scare the boy too much. You have to let Jared date once and awhile.” Jason pointed out as he took in the blond standing terrified but determined before Jeff. He had to give it to the kid he had guts not many could stand in the sight of the Dragon’s glare.

Justin relaxed for a moment but froze up when he saw the Dragon’s glare had actually gotten darker.

“Let me make one thing clear to you, my son is everything to me. His happiness is everything to me. If you break his heart or hurt him in any way it will be the last thing you ever do. You can come with us  to the Gale.” Jeff informed Justin leaving it clear that no wasn’t the right answer. “Prove to us you can take care of our son.”

Justin knew that this was his one chance and he would not fail.

Jared let out a sigh as his dad gave a nod and then backed off. He turned his attention back to the screen where Chaos let out one last laugh before disappearing leaving the heroes a mess to clean up. _‘Now back to matters at hand who are you Chaos and what do you want?’_

_Jared had no clue how big of a role he would play in that._


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen Ackles owned whatever city he set his sights on, there was no mistaking that. He owned it as the businessman whose empire was on the top and he got whatever he wanted. That included whatever man or woman who caught his eyes; Jensen was barely seen without new arm candy every time he was out. No one was lucky enough to keep his attention for long.

And he owned it as Chaos, no hero stood against him. If they did they were soon seeing they were no match for him. He knew that he left them scratching their heads as to why he hurt them but didn't kill any of them.

Jeff and Jensen were competing to see who owned the city. Jeff was just happy that Jensen hadn’t set his sights on Jared and he dreaded the day that Jensen caught sight of Jared.

That day came sooner than Jeff had hoped it would.

It was the Gale event at the Blue Haven Museum and it was to his dismay that he spotted Jensen Ackles there with Danneel Harris and Chris Kane. The two that always seemed to be where he was.

This wasn't the first time that lust hit Jensen the moment he laid eyes on someone. He was used to the feeling and went after what he wanted and didn't give a damn about the consequences. "Who is that?" Jensen wanted to know everything he could about the man moving across the dance floor.

"I wouldn't go after that one. That is Morgan's beloved son Jared and he is very protective over him." Danneel warned her friend and boss. She had long ago stopped trying to get Jensen from going after those he wanted. He never listened and she was left with picking up the pieces of their heart. But she knew who that was and Jeffrey was turning out to be a different type of enemy, he wasn't afraid of who Jensen was.

Jared moved with such grace that he could have been a dancer and already Jensen was picturing how that flexibility would work in his bed or anywhere else he bent him over to get a taste of that glorious ass. Jensen turned and shot Danneel an amused look. "Do you really think that is going to stop me? I take what I want Danni and I want him in my bed and I will have him."

Danneel knew that look in Jensen’s eyes and a sigh escaped her lips. She knew that there was no talking Jensen out of this. He went after what he wanted and he wanted Jared Padalecki. “Just try not to break him like you do all your other playthings, something tells me that this one’s loved ones will not stop until you are gone.”

Chuckling Jensen lifted his champagne glass to his lips and shot Danneel a smug grin. “I will have that boy in my bed by the end of this night,” Jensen vowed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Chris commented as he joined them. He had seen Jensen’s interest in Jeff’s beloved son from across the room and so not only had Jeff but also the handsome blond who was now standing next to Jared with his arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

It was rare for Jensen to feel jealousy but the sight of someone touching what he considered as his was making him see green. “Who is that and why does he think it's okay to touch what is mine?” Jensen growled out.

A whack to the back of his head had Jensen’s pouting as he glared at Danneel. “What was that for?” He demanded.

The redhead rolled her eyes and wondered how she ended up working with such blind fools. “He is not yours. He is his own person; you have no claim on him. And it looks like he has a boyfriend.” Danneel pointed out.

“So?” Jensen honestly sounded and looked confused as to why that should be a problem. It wasn’t the first time that he had an interest in someone who had a partner, sometimes he even brought them to his bed as well.

“I give up.” Danneel knew that there was no talking to Jensen when he got like this. Turning on her heel she glared at Chris. “You try talking to him. I am going to go hit on that pretty brunette who is giving me the come hither eyes, at least one of us should get laid tonight and it might as well be the least asshole one of us.” Waving over her shoulder Danneel went on the prowl.

 _‘Thanks a lot.’_ Chris shot her a bitter look. He really didn’t want to deal with Jensen when he was like this. “Why don’t you set your sights on someone else? Someone without a partner?” Chris suggested even though he already knew the answer. There was no way that Jensen wouldn’t be on the prowl.

Jensen’s hands curled around the glass in his hand as his eyes never left Jared’s form. As if finally sensing eyes on him Jared’s gaze met his. Jensen made sure not to hide his lust or interest as he trailed his eyes up and down Jared’s body, loving the delight flush that appeared on Jared’s cheeks. “Oh no, I want him and I will have him,” Jensen vowed as he finished the last of his glass of champagne and with a wink to Chris, he made his way over towards his target.

Jared didn’t know what to do. He had never had someone look at him the way Jensen Ackles was looking at him. Oh yes, Jared knows who Jensen is and he knows that his dad can't stand the man.

‘ _Oh boy.’_ Jared could feel his heartbeat picking up as Jensen began making his way towards him and when he felt Justin’s arm tightened around him he felt terrible for being drawn to another when his boyfriend was right beside him.

“Well hello I'm Jensen Ackles and who are you are pretty boy?” Jensen purred once he Jared, completely ignoring the blond beside him.

Jared found himself blushing as it became clear Jensen was undressing him with his eyes. “I’m Jared Padalecki-Morgan. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ackles.”

 _‘So this is Morgan's son no wonder he didn’t want me to meet him.’_  “You can call me Jensen.” Jensen informed Jared with a wink and charming smile that little up his face. _‘But so you will be calling me master by the time I am done with you.’_ “Would you like to dance Jared?”

Jared knew he should say no Justin was standing right there next to him and while they hadn't gotten a chance to talk tonight, he really did like Justin but the way Jensen Ackles was staring at him Jared could hardly breathe.

“You’re not going to say no are you?” Jensen pouted at Jared when the young man looked unsure and he would bet most of his fortune that it was because of the man next to him.

The way Jensen’s mouth twisted into a pout had Jared ready to fall to his knees and bring a smile to the other man’s face. _‘No, bad Jared.’_ He couldn’t even believe that such a thought crossed his mind.

“I’m sorry Jared is dancing with me,” Justin growled out as he curled his arm around Jared’s shoulders. He didn’t know who this Ackles fellow is but he hated him.

“Well, I don’t see any dancing happening. So that means Jared is free to dance with me.” With a wink, Jensen took Jared’s hand and the next thing Jared knew he was wrapped up in Jensen’s arms and out on the dance floor.

Looking over Jensen's shoulder Jared could only shrug at Justin and he felt bad at the disbelief that shone in Justin's eyes.

"I feel hurt baby boy that you are looking back at blondie and not me," Jensen growled as he crushed their bodies closer.

Before Jared knew what was happening he was in Jensen’s arms dancing around the room.

This wasn't the first time that Jared found himself on the dance floor, oh no he had danced before but never had someone filled him with such lust as Jensen. It was taking everything within Jared not to fall to his feet and beg the other man to take him here and now.

Well everyone but Jared it would seem but that would change soon, very very soon. Jensen was not a man that was denied what is his.

"You're staring at me." Jared could feel his face heating up from the way Jensen was looking at him.

"You are very beautiful and outshine the brightest star in the sky." Jensen murmured softly to Jared, delighting as the blush on Jared's face darkened. _'I wonder how far that blush goes and how soon I can figure that out.'_

Jared had never heard such sweet words before. "Thank you." Jared found himself whispering.

Jensen had never felt like this before, oh he had been filled with lust and the need to make whoever caught his eye as his but Jared was different and he was intrigued to see how far this went.

This wasn't the first time that Justin had watched someone else hitting on his Jared but this was the first time he was afraid of how Jared was looking back at him. _'He's not yours._ ' That little voice whispered in the back of his mind and Justin hated the fact that it was right; he hadn't done anything about asking Jared out even though he had Jeff's permission to do so.

Jared wasn’t sure how long danced with Jensen but he never wanted it to end. And he felt horrible thinking like that he was supposed to be having his first date with Justin and here he was dancing the night away with another man. _‘Another man that is making you feel things you have never felt before not even for Stephen.’_ The little voice taunted Jared and he couldn’t say it was wrong.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to take Jared home he didn’t care who was watching this boy was his. _‘Not yet I need to work my magic a little more.’_ Seeing the jealousy burning in the blond eyes who had been Jared’s date for the evening Jensen sent him a smug smirk before turning his attention back to the man in his arms. “I really hate to go but I had an enchanting evening until we meet again.” Bringing Jared’s hand up to his mouth Jensen pressed a kiss on the back of his hand, loving the blush that painted Jared’s cheeks.

 _‘Next time I will see how far that blush goes.’_ Jensen vowed to himself as he let go of Jared.

An amused chuckle escaped Jensen’s lips as Justin was quickly beside Jared once Jensen had taken a step back from him. _'Enjoy him for now because that will all change, he will be mine.'_ Jensen vowed as he watched Justin wrap his arm around Jared's waist and lead him off.

But Jensen knew that Jared was his when he turned to look at him even as he was being lead off. _'Oh yes, he will be mine.'_

Danneel and Chris exchanged looks across the room this wasn't a good thing, never had they seen Jensen so gone on someone before.

"I thought you promised you were going to keep your dick in your pants this time around." Chris reminded Jensen once he reached his friend's side.

"I am. I can have a little fun on the side while bringing about destruction and chaos." Winking at Chris Jensen couldn't see why he couldn't have a little more fun and that's just what Jared was fun.

Chris could only shake his head as he stared at his departing friend's back. "You're blind if you think that is the case." Chris knew his friend and he had never seen him act like this when it came someone. Jensen was heading down a path he had never been on before and Chris knew that by the time this was done nothing would be the same again.

Jensen Ackles, Jeff despised the name and the man and he would do everything in his power not to let Jensen meet his son but after watching them out on the dance floor he knows that he had failed. His son was under the man’s spell and that scared him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen wasn't surprised to see Genevieve, Danneel's pick up from the night before being pressed against the kitchen island by Danneel and the redhead seemed to be wanting to get rid of the shirt covering the smaller woman's body. Rolling his eyes and know that he wouldn't be using the kitchen until they were done decided to just go out and get his coffee.

It didn’t take Jensen long to reach the outdoor cafe that served coffee he enjoyed.

 _'It must be my lucky day.'_ Jensen could only smile as he spotted Jared sitting alone at the table in front of the restaurant. _‘Well, I’m about to change that.’_

"Jared, right?"

Jared found himself with a dry mouth as he found himself looking into the green eyes of Jensen, the man who had featured in his dreams last night and in his shower this morning. "Yes, Mr. Ackles."

Jensen could hardly believe his luck that he would find Jared at the outdoor cafe he had chosen to get his coffee and breakfast from. _'Maybe I can have a different kind of breakfast.'_ Jensen's mouth curved up into a smile. "Jared, I thought we talked about this last night. Call me Jensen; Mr. Ackles is only if I have you in chains." Jensen teased even as the image of Jared in nothing but chains flashed before his eyes and he suddenly found his pants a little too tight. "Do you mind if I join you?" Jensen asked gesturing to the empty chair beside Jared.

Now Jared knows he should say no, he and Justin were just starting out and already Justin had shown his green side when it came to Jensen but he couldn't say no to Jensen, there was something about the other man that called Jared to him. "Sure I would love that, Jensen."

Jensen could only shiver as his name rolled off of Jared's tongue, he couldn't wait to hear it from Jared when he had the boy in his bed begging for his touch.

Jared had never been turned on by the sight of someone using a spoon but watching Jensen wrap his tongue around it as it disappeared into his mouth Jared wanted to be that spoon.

"So Jared what would it take to get you to have dinner with me?" Jensen asked as he smiled at Jared, he watched Jared's eyes darken and he knew that he had his boy hooked.

Jared could feel his heart skipping a beat; he had never expected to hear this from Jensen. "You could ask me." Jared found himself blurting out.

A soft smile appeared on Jensen's face as he asked, “Then Jared would you like to have dinner with me this evening?"

"I would love to." Jared found himself agreeing before he knew what was happening but he couldn't say no.

"Wonderful now how about you give me your address and phone number where I can reach you." Reaching into his jacket Jensen pulled out his phone and after pulling up his contacts he slid his phone across the table to Jared.

Biting his lower lip Jared picked up the phone and filled in his information and he tried not to blush darker at the nickname Jensen had given him of Baby Boy.

It took everything within Jensen not to tackle and have a taste of his boy right then and there, he didn't care who was watching let them all know that Jared was Jensen's and he didn't share. Jensen waited until Jared had finished putting everything into his phone before reaching out and resting his hand over Jared's, loving the heat coming off of his boy. "Wonderful, I will call you to make sure you don't try and skip out on me tonight. I will pick you up at seven?" Jensen asked leaving really no room for Jared to say no.

"Seven works for me." Jared found himself agreeing.

Cupping Jared's chin with his hands Jensen pressed a soft kiss on Jared's lips. "A little taste of what is to come tonight." Jensen found himself promising once they broke apart.

"I can hardly wait." Jared found himself whispering. He watched as Jensen left, really enjoying the view of ass his jeans offered.

 _‘Wait a minute what about Justin?’_ The thought hit Jared out of the blue and frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Jared really liked Justin but the world just faded away when it was him and Jensen. The wind would pick up and bring Jensen’s scent to him and he wanted to wrap himself up in it and never leave it. There was something special about Jensen and Jared wanted to know him.

 

* * *

 

When Chad got the panicking phone call from Jared asking him to come over and aid him this was not what he had been expecting.

Chad could only blink at the mess that was Jared's room. "Jaybird did I miss something?" He asked as he stepped over the pile of clothing and ducked as a shirt came flying over Jared's shoulder.

A disheveled Jared turned to face the blond. "Chad, thank goodness you are here. I need your help. I have a date tonight and I don't have a clue what to wear."

"That's great Jaybird, Justin finally asked you out?" Chad asked a smile lighting up his face.

"Um no Jensen Ackles asked me out."

Chad knew who Jensen Ackles was, he knew the man was a player but he had also seen him dancing with Jared and he saw the sparks there. "So you need some help in figuring out what to wear?" Chad asked as he looked at the pile of clothing all around them.

A sheepish look appeared in Jared's eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I would really like that."

Letting out a chuckle Chad got to work. "Jaybird, by the time I am done you are going to knock Jensen's socks as well as his pants off," Chad promised, it would do his friend some good to get laid, then he would give an epic talk to Jensen Ackles.

 

* * *

 

Once he was sure he was done Chad stepped back to observe his work and he gave a satisfied nod the black pants could have been painted on Jared as they showed off his long legs, the long pale blue button up shirt highlighted Jared's arms and chest. "Oh yeah, Jensen is going to have you for dessert." Chad was sure of it and while he had been rooting for Jared with Justin, Jared just seemed to fit with Jensen. "Now you call me if you need anything and I will be there. I will kick his ass if he doesn't respect the word no." Chad vowed.

Jared could only shake his head. "I know you will. Thank you for all your help."

“Have fun Jaybird,” Chad called over his shoulder as he took his leave of Jared.

 

* * *

 

Jared was a nervous wreck as he waited for Jensen to arrive. “Remember to breathe.” Jared reminded himself as he was alerted that there was someone here for him. Taking one last calming breath Jared opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

Jensen could hardly breathe as he took in Jared and it took everything in him not to drag the young man upstairs or into the back of his limo and make use of the backseat.

"You tease and tempt me baby boy," Jensen growled out as he stalked closer to Jared.

"You're one to talk." Jared had never seen a suit look so good as the black one draped over Jensen, he looked like sin come to life. It was so hard to keep his mind on focus that they were going out for supper than dragging Jensen upstairs to his penthouse.

It was taking everything in Jensen not to feast upon Jared first and then head off to dinner. _'That comes later.'_ Jensen reminded himself and later would come; he would be dining tonight on Jared when the time was right. “Dinner first then we discuss dessert.” Holding out his hand Jensen smile grew to overtake all of his face as Jared slipped his hand into his.

 

* * *

 

Jared had been wined and dined before; being the adopted son of Jeffrey Dean Morgan made him the target of those who wanted to do business with the man and thought that his son was the way to make that happen. But that didn't happen with Jensen, Jared couldn't remember the last time he had such fun.

Jensen would remember the sight of Jared's smile as he twirled him about on the dance floor. He hadn’t planned on taking his boy dancing but the feel of his body pressed up against his was too great to ignore.

"Jared, I'm going to kiss in you in about one minute now is the time to tell me if you don't want that to happen." Jensen's growled out as he brought his body closer to Jared's.

Jared could only swallow hard this was what he had been hoping for all night long. "Kiss me please." Jared found himself pleading with Jensen.

"With pleasure baby boy." Jensen purred as he cupped Jared's head in between his hands and pressed his lips against Jared's and claimed that mouth as his own.

Jared's mouth opened up for Jensen with ease and returned the kiss with as much passion as Jensen was giving him.

“Now baby boy, I can either take you here in front of everyone or we can head back to my place where I can make you mine without having to worry about others seeing what is mine.” Jensen purred as he trailed his hands up and down Jared’s back.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jared wanted to be somewhere without watching eyes on him where he could fall apart on Jensen’s hands on him.

“Just what I wanted to hear baby boy,” Jensen growled as he gripped Jared’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

Jensen was very thankful that he had brought his driver as he found himself with a lap full of Jared.

Jared couldn't remember the last time he felt so hot as he climbed into Jensen's lap and deepened the kiss. He knew that this wasn't him that he didn't do this on the first date but he wanted Jensen and he could see that Jensen wanted him just as much.

"I am going to make you beg baby boy," Jensen vowed as he dug his fingers into Jared's ass as he shifted his hips he loved the feel of his boy on his lap and he couldn't wait to feel skin on skin.

The sounds that Jared was making were only stirring the lust on in Jensen.

It took everything within in Jensen not to strip Jared naked right there and then in the backseat of his car and have him. Not where the driver can see, oh once Jensen has had Jared then he would let others watch as he made his boy beg for his touch. But not for the first time Jared’s bare skin was reserved for Jensen's eyes alone.

 

* * *

 

Jared could not remember how he got from the back of Jensen’s limo all the way up into his room he was too busy focusing on what Jensen’s touch was doing to him.

The sounds that Jared was making drove Jensen on as he made quick work of the clothing that was keeping him from touching his Jared bare skin.

Jared could feel his face heating up as Jensen trailed his eyes over every inch of bare flesh that he had been reviled.

Lips attached to one another Jensen and Jared stumbled into their bedroom Jensen’s hands were working overtime to remove Jared’s clothing as Jared’s was working to get Jensen out of his.

“Next time you are going to strip for me.” Jensen purred against Jared’s ear as he flicked open Jared’s pants and slipped his hand down into Jared’s boxers and he gave Jared’s dick a quick stroke.

A moan escaped Jared’s lips he would do anything Jensen wanted if he kept touching him like that.

Jensen forced himself to pull back as he took in Jared with his kiss-swollen lips and lust filled gaze, he was all his. “On the bed sugar,” Jensen ordered.

Jared scrambled to do as ordered and Jensen watched him crawl up the bed his perfect ass taunting him.

“On your back sugar,” Jensen ordered as he stripped off his clothing letting them fall to the floor.

Jared licked his lips as he took in the sight of Jensen’s naked for the first time and he couldn’t believe that this man was his.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Jared's lips as Jensen moved his mouth down carefully his body, stopping to bite and lick the sensitive flesh along the way.

Jensen's fingers played him like an instrument, finding all the right spots that made Jared beg for more.

“Please Jensen’s.” Jared begged as Jensen’s sucked on his nipples.

“Soon baby boy,” Jensen promised as he continued his track downwards, paying special attention to the v of Jared’s hips as he pulled down Jared’s pants and boxers. “Lift your hips for me, sugar,” Jensen ordered and was pleased when he did as ask.

Jared had never felt such pleasure before and he was so close to coming just from Jensen’s touch.

“Such a good boy for me.” Jensen’s murmured as he rubbed his thumb over Jared’s hole as he worked his fingers in and out of his boy’s hole. Not doing anything until he was sure his boy’s body was ready for him.

“Please, Jensen,” Jared begged softly.

Jensen had wanted to take his time with Jared but he couldn’t, the need to claim Jared was too strong.

“Hang on baby.” Jensen hovered above Jared looking down into his eyes and he knew that he had found that missing piece of him that piece that would never let him be whole until he found it.

Slowly Jensen guided himself into Jared’s warm heat and never had anything felt as good.

"Okay baby boy?" Jensen asked as he kissed the side of Jared's neck as he waited for Jared to adjust to him.

Jared gave a soft nod, it had been so long since someone touched him like this but never did anyone make him feel the way Jensen did.

A gasp escaped Jared's lips as he arched his back off of the bed as Jensen entered him slowly until he was buried deep inside of him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly complete.

Resting his hand on Jared's heart Jensen looked him in the eyes and declared, "Mine."

Reaching up Jared copied Jensen and placed his hand on Jensen's heart. "Yours."

Jensen needed to leave his mark on Jared and soon, he needed for everyone to see that Jared was his.

Grasping Jared’s hips Jensen pulled out only to thrust back in closing his eyes as he drank in the sounds Jared was making and the feel of his blunt nails digging into his back.

Time lost all meaning for them as Jensen brought Jared closer and closer to the edge of bliss, his mouth sucking at the point when Jared’s neck met his shoulder where he left his mark on his boy.

Jensen knew the moment that Jared had been created for him when his boy's legs wrapped around his waist, linking above his buttocks and he slipped in and out of his boy with ease. "That's it Jared let everyone know who you belong to," Jensen commanded as he thrust in and out of Jared's willingly body.

"Jensen." Jared whimpered out as Jensen found the spot in him that made him see stars.

"Come for me baby boy. Let the world know that you belong to me." Jensen ordered as he continued to thrust in and out of Jared's willingly body.

Jensen pressed his lips against Jared's, loving how his boy opened up for him with ease like he was made for him.

It only took a few more thrust before Jensen was coming deep within Jared, marking him as his forever.

“That was amazing,” Jared whispered sleepily as Jensen adjusted them.

“You were amazing. Now rest we have another round coming up later.” Jensen ordered as he nuzzled the fresh marks he had made on Jared’s skin.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Jared awoke to find himself wrapped up in Jensen’s arms.

"Did you enjoy last night? I know I did." Jensen whispered as he ran his hand up and down Jared's back.

Jared couldn't remember a time when he was left so deliciously sore and delightfully used and he couldn't wait for Jensen to remark all of his body again. "I did. When can we have a repeat?" Jared found himself blurting out.

A laugh escaped Jensen's lips as Jared's face turned red. "Oh baby boy, I hope you don't have anything planned for the rest of the day," Jensen growled as he rolled back on top of Jared and he swallowed Jared's cries of pleasure with his mouth as he guided himself back into Jared's willing body and the wet hole that he had filled last night. "You're so wet for me baby boy and I love it." Jensen purred as he nuzzled the flesh along Jared's neck as slipped back into Jared’s more than willing body.

 

* * *

 

As much as Jensen didn’t like it he had to let Jared go home to get a change of clothing and head back to his own life. He made sure Jared promised that he would be coming back to him.

After Jeff Chad had to be the next protective person over Jared and he was making it his mission to seek out and have a little talk with Jensen Ackles, he needed to make sure that the other man was good enough for Jaybird.

“I need to speak to your boss and I’m not leaving until I do,” Chad growled looking into the eyes of the handsome man in front of him and if he wasn’t set on his mission he would be flirting up a storm with him.

An amused smile appeared on Chris’ face as he looked into the eyes of the scowling blond before him. He had to admit that the guy was hot and he wouldn’t mind putting that pretty mouth to good use. _‘Maybe later.’_ He promised himself. “Is Jensen expecting you?” Chris knew he wasn’t.

“No he is not but I don’t care,” and Chad really didn’t not when Jared’s happiness was at stake. “So tell your pretty boy boss that I am not leaving until I speak to him.”

Chris could see the determination in the blond’s eyes and he felt his amusement growing. “And just who should I tell him is here to see him?”

“Chad Michael Murray, I’m Jared’s best friend and I’m not going anywhere. So tell your boss that unless he wants me to make a scene he better see me.” To make his point Chad crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet he wasn’t moving an inch.

Oh yeah, Chris knew that he was going to be taking this ball of dynamite into his bed and soon. “I’ll let him know you are coming up.” Chris couldn’t wait to see Jensen and Chad meet.

Jensen was unimpressed by the blond ball of energy that marched his way into his office; he did raise an eyebrow at the amused Chris that followed behind him. “So you’re Jared’s friend Chad.” Jensen drawled out in a bored tone.

“That’s best friend to you buddy and if you want to date my friend you need to get past me and Jared’s very protective fathers,” Chad growled out, he was unimpressed with all he had to see of the so-called amazing Jensen Ackles that Jared couldn’t stop raving about. “I don’t see what is so great about you,” Chad muttered.

“Well I could show you but that would make Jared pouty and sad and I hate making my boy sad,” Jensen informed with a smirk.

“Wow you are an arrogant asshole what Jared sees in you I will never understand.” Chad rolled his eyes and he looked like he was ready to punch Jensen.

That only made Jensen’s smirk grow bigger. “Again I could show you but without Jared here I won’t and even with my boy here I still wouldn’t, I don’t share.”

“Look I don’t care but just know that if you hurt Jared in any way it will be the last thing you ever do,” Chad warned.

Chad’s protectiveness over Jared amused Jensen and he let a smile appear on his face. “Trust me hurting my boy is the last thing I ever wanted to do,” Jensen informed Chad with a serious look on his face and Chad believed him.

 

* * *

 

“I met your friend Chad today,” Jensen commented as Jared sank deeper into his embrace.

Jared had known that was coming, Chad hadn’t hidden that he wanted to talk Jensen the moment he learned that Jared was seeing the other man. “I’m so sorry Chad is just Chad and he can be a little protective when it comes to me.”

That night Jensen stretched Jared out on the couch. He loved the sounds his boy made as he opened him up with his fingers, tongue and his mouth until Jared was a sobbing, begging mess pleading with him to take him.

And Jensen did just that. The whole world just faded away as Jensen entered Jared’s warm heat, it was like coming home and Jensen never wanted to leave.

Jared shouldn’t be here, he knew that he should be getting ready to head out on patrol. But Jensen had surprised him with dinner that was still sitting on Jared’s kitchen counter as Jensen laid him out on his kitchen table.

He was the moon and Jared was the sun, it was his light that guided him out of the shadows and Jensen knew he could never let him go.

 

* * *

 

Jared didn’t think his life could get any better, he had Jensen in it. And even though his dad didn’t like him, Jeff kept his thoughts to himself since Jensen made Jared happy. He had moved in with Jensen, much to Jeff’s dismay.

But there was still Chaos out there and despite him disappearing for a while the heroes community kept an eye out for him. Jared should have been prepared for when he met Chaos by himself.

He wasn’t and that day changed everything.

 

* * *

 

Jared had no clue how he ended up like this bent over the old worn out couch that was left in the abandoned house. But Jared found himself there, with the villain Chaos at his back with his hands all over to his body.

“That’s it pretty boy, moan for me.”

Jared could only shiver and do as the villain known as Chaos ordered him to. This had never happened to him before, finding himself turned on by the man he is supposed to be fighting.

Jared knew this was wrong, he should not be falling to his knees for one of the world's deadliest villains not when he was Tempest. He was supposed to be stopping Chaos not bringing him pleasure.

The moment Chaos looked him in the eyes, Jared knew that he was stripped of his pride as his soul surrendered to his needs.

He was torn, he wanted to stay and he wanted to leave. He was torn between the pleasure and the pain Chaos gave to him every time they meet.

"In my presences, you know no shame and I love it." Chaos whispered in Tempest's ear as he trailed his hand down the hero's body loving the hitching breaths that he was causing from his touch.

“Well, well, well look at what I have here.” Chaos purred as he trailed his hand along Tempest jaw. He loved the sight of the hero in the skin tight black and blue suit that clung to his body that didn’t hide a thing. “I think I’m going to keep you.” Chaos whispered in Tempest's ear, loving the shivers that coursed through his body. Oh yes, this boy was his.

 _‘This can’t be happening to me.’_ Jared couldn’t be turned on by the deadliest villain he had ever met. He should be trying to kick this man’s ass not wanting to fall to his knees and worship him.

“You’re going to look so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my dick.” Chaos continued on, completely unaware of the spell he was already weaving over Jared.

The whimper that escaped Tempest’s lips only made Chaos burn hotter. "On your knees boy." Chaos growled out and his eyes lit up with pleasure as the hero did as he ordered.

“I won’t hurt you baby boy.

Jared will never forget the day he, as Tempest gave Chaos a blowjob instead of trying to kick his ass.

Jensen slowly stroked Jared's lower lip. "You have a pretty mouth, I bet it would look even prettier wrapped around my dick."

Falling to his knees Jared tugged out Chaos' weeping dick and he licked his lips before slowly taking Chaos into his mouth.

Letting his eyes flutter closed as Jared's pretty pink mouth wrapped around his aching cock, Chaos buried his hands into Jared's hair. The feel of his boy mouth on him was heaven.

Jared's head bobbed up and down as he took the villain in deeper. He wanted to taste more of him.

Burying his hands in Jared's hair, Chaos tossed his head back as Jared sucked him down deeper. "Sugar you keep this up and I'm going to come," Chaos warned.

That should have turned Jared off. Instead he found himself pulling his mouth off of Chaos, Jared looked up at him from under hooded eyes. "I want you to come; I want to taste you on my lips and in my mouth," Jared informed him before going back to what he had started.

Chaos knew in that moment that Tempest was going to be the death of him. "Whatever my boy wants he gets," He promised.

Grinning around Chaos’ dick Jared was pleased to know that he had won.

Chaos had never felt anything as good as Jared's mouth on his; he knew that he wasn't going to last for very much longer. "That's it kitten, just like that," He urged on.

Jared wasn't sure how he knew but he could sense that Chaos was reaching his end and he picked up the pace. He needed to know what he tasted like.

Jared felt Chaos grip on his hair tighten. That was the only warning he got before he got his first taste of him on his lips as Chaos came down his throat. But he wasn't prepared for it and despite wanting to swallow as much as he could, he ended up pulling off of Chaos when he felt himself beginning to choke.

“Oh, baby boy. I’m going to enjoy this.” Chaos purred as he pulled Tempest to his feet and crashed their lips together. He would leave his boy wanting and begging for his touch until the next time they meet.

 

* * *

 

Jared felt like scum, worse than scum he had allowed Chaos to use him, instead of fighting the guy Jared had all but rolled over for him. He could still feel Chaos' hands on him. Still hear the words he whispered that made him keen and plead for more and most of all Jared could feel Chaos inside of him, marking him as his.

And the worst part was Jared liked it and he wanted to do it again. _'What is wrong with me?'_ He had Jensen in his life. He shouldn't be falling to his knees when Chaos sent him a tempting look.

* * *

 

Jensen could still taste Tempest on his lips long after he left the hero behind and already he planned on his second taste.

"Well, you look like you had a good day," Danneel commented as she took in Jensen's kiss-swollen lips and messed up hair.

"That I did. I got my first taste of Tempest and I plan on having another." Jensen informed them as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Wait, you’re not serious? You really slept with the Dragon's sidekick? What about Jared?" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing; he thought Jensen was gone on Jared.

"Well, it doesn't really matter when Tempest and Jared are the same person," Jensen commented with a shrug.

That had Danneel and Chris blinking as they looked at Jensen in shock.

"Are you sure?" Danneel asked with a tilt of her head.

"How the hell do you know that?" Chris demanded to know.

Jensen knew the moment he laid his eyes on Jared who he really was. And it amused him that no one else had figured out that the Tempest was Jared Padalecki. “I knew he was my boy the moment we met.”

“How the hell do you see that?” Chris asked as he studied the photos of the hero and the young man. Besides the height and similar build he didn’t see how Jensen was convinced the young man he had in his bed was the hero he wanted to bed as well.

A smug smirk appeared on Jensen’s face as a knowing look entered his eyes. “His ass. When I have such detailed and dirty plans for an ass I watch them a lot and it didn’t take me long to realize that Jared and the hero have the same ass.”

Chris could only stare at Jensen, unable to believe it was something that simple. “Only you could notice something like that.”

A dangerous growl escaped Jensen’s lips as a deadly look entered his eyes. “I should be the only one to notice they have the same ass. They belong to me and you know me, Chris, I do not share.”

Chris knew that fact well and he had never seen his friend and employer so far gone on someone like he was the young man. He pitied anyone who dared to cross Jensen’s possessive side. “Just try to take it easy on the young guy. He is the son of Jeffrey Dean Morgan and that man is not someone you want to make an enemy of.” Chris reminded his friend.

The dangerous snarl faded into a smirk as Jensen rested back into his couch. “Oh I know that and I don’t mind having Morgan as an enemy if it means I have Jared in my bed.”

Chris could only shake his head. He knew when Jensen got like this that there was no talking him out of it; he went after what he wanted and didn’t stop until he got it. _‘That poor boy doesn’t stand a chance.’_

Jared wasn't a fool he knew that he should walk away from Jensen, the man was danger, sin and sex rolled into one. But he wasn't strong enough to stay away. He was a moth drawn to a flame and he knew that sooner, rather than later he just might get burned.

His heart would always overrule his mind. He was chained to Jensen and he couldn't break free.

"What about Jared? I don't think he's like you, I think that this will bother him." Chris pointed out.

Jensen knew that his friend was right; his boy was a sensitive and caring soul. "I better go and visit my boy. I'll be back tomorrow."

Chris could only shake his head as he watched a whistling Jensen take his leave. Jensen was playing with fire, he just didn't see that.


	11. Chapter 11

Jared hummed under his breath as he moved about the kitchen in Jensen’s penthouse. His hips moved in time with the beat to the song he was humming under his breath as he whipped up supper for Jensen when he got home. It was the least he could do after what he had done to his boyfriend today.

Jensen could feel a new type of hunger building up in him as he took in the sight of Jared’s ass shaking. He slowly licked his lips as he pictured just what he would love to do to that ass once he got rid of the jeans covering it.

“I think from now on I should ban clothing when you are here.”

A startled yelp escaped Jared’s lips, having been so lost in his thoughts he never heard Jensen arrive. Whirling around Jared didn’t even get a chance to say anything before he found his lips covered by Jensen’s mouth.

“What about supper?” Jared whimpered out as Jensen’s mouth moved down along his neck.

“Dinner can wait,” Jensen growled. “I have something much more important to feast upon right now.”

A shuddering breath escaped Jared’s lips as Jensen’s hands trailed along his skin, knowing all the places to touch to make him beg for his touch.

Their lips crashed as Jensen slammed Jared up against the wall, his hunger for the boy beneath him overruling everything

"That's so good sugar, now strip I want you to ride me," Jensen ordered as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Jared couldn't remember the last time he moved so fast and Jensen was just as quick freeing himself from his jeans and underwear.

Legs shaking, Jared watched as Jensen slowly stroked his dick and he could feel himself getting wet. Carefully Jared sat down on Jensen's lap and moaned as Jensen guided himself in.

A deep growl rumbled through Jensen's chest and echoed into Jared’s body, vibrating through to his heart; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Jared's hips, he thrust up into his lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both ways too far gone for that nicety. That luxury would come later when they had time to relax and enjoy themselves. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally, gloriously satisfying for them both.

"Ride me, sugar," Jensen ordered as he grasped Jared's hips firmly with his hands. Jensen quickly found a rhythm and an angle ensuring he hit Jared's prostate with each thrust.

Tossing his head back with a loud moan Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck as he began moving up and down. "So deep, Jensen." He murmured. He felt so empty when Jensen wasn't in him, if he could he would stay like this always.

Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss as their bodies moved as one; no other sound but that of flesh on flesh.

Feeling his lover’s strong chest pressed against his, Jared reached down and wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jensen's thrusts. For several minutes, the study resonated with moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me, kitten," Jensen ordered freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip. Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes. “I want to worship at your body.”

Biting down hard on his lips, Jared struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jensen continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts.

Already at the brink, the feeling of Jensen's powerful hand guiding his own sent Jared tumbling over the edge and spiraling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jensen!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Jared's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering his and Jensen's hands.

Seeing the pure bliss on Jared's face and knowing that he was responsible for putting it there, made Jensen growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into his boy’s body.

Jensen never considered himself a religious person but as he watched Jared ride him he found himself praying to God. Thanking him for bringing this gorgeous creature into his life.

Jared was the only alter that Jensen would ever worship at.

He was completely overcome with the need to mark Jared as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s neck, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark bruise.

Jared was still awash in a sea of orgasmic bliss when Jensen lost what little control he still possessed and began to seek his own pleasure although somehow – and he would never be able to say how –he was able to continue milking Jared's orgasm for all it was worth. A powerful shiver coursed through Jared's body as he felt Jensen's hot breath against his neck and then the bite of his man’s teeth on his skin. "Mine.” 

That single whispered words acted as a trigger and without warning pure, primal, animalistic need surged through Jensen’s veins and turned his blood into fiery lava. Jared’s fervent encouragement was all Jensen needed to topple over the razor’s edge he was so delicately balanced on. Roaring Jared's name to the heavens, Jensen came long and hard inside Jared’s willingly body.

Jensen wasn’t a fool. He had seen that Chris was right, that his actions as Chaos with Tempest had weighed heavily on his baby boy’s shoulders and he hated to see that. He wanted Jared to be happy and as much as he wanted to have a taste of Jared as both himself and Tempest he knew that he couldn’t fight him, Jared was his one weakness.

 

* * *

 

Jared knew this day had to come no matter how long he put it off. His dads wanted to meet the man he was dating and he just didn’t know how to tell them that it was Jensen Ackles of all people.

A low growl began to build up in Jeff’s chest as he spotted the man who came in behind Jared. There was no way that his son could be dating Jensen Ackles of all people, his son had more sense and taste than that.

Jeff’s worst fears were realized as Jared opened his mouth and said, “Dads, this is my boyfriend Jensen Ackles. Jensen these are my dad’s Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Jason Momoa.”

Jason could see the fear and nervousness shining in Jared’s eyes and he could understand his son’s fear. There was no one that Jeff disliked more than Jensen and Jared knew this.

“My son is the world to me, his happiness is all that matter. And despite how much I hate it, you make him happy.” Jeff forced himself to admit as he faced down Jensen.

Jared’s happiness was not something that Jensen ever thought would matter to him. Yet here he was feeling his heart skipping a beat as Jeff admitted that Jared was happy with him.

 

* * *

 

After his first meeting with Chaos, Jared did his best to make sure that he didn’t meet the villain alone again. He had Jensen in his life and he refused to let anyone ruin that happiness he had. He was pleased that Chad started dating Jensen’s best friend Chris as well. Justin and Jared tried to make their friendship work after they realized that a relationship wouldn’t work. Jared knew that with Jensen Ackles after him and Chaos showing interest in Tempest it made things harder between them and to Jared’s dismay they drifted apart.

“Jared?”

Jared could hardly breathe as he found himself face to face with someone he had never expected to see again. “Stephen?”

A huge smile appeared on Stephen’s face as he took in Jared. “Jared, you look amazing.” He had regretted letting Jared go but now that he was back he could make things right.

A low snarl escaped Jensen's lips as he watched Stephen reach out and touch his Jared. That was his Jared and he didn't like it. It took everything in him not to rip Stephen's hands off of Jared.

"Go over there and do something." Danneel hissed, she could see Jared's discomfort as Stephen kept on touching him.

"Oh, I plan to," Jensen vowed.

"Just don't kill him," Danneel added as an afterthought that was the last thing they needed to happen.

A deadly smile appeared on Jensen's face as he moved towards his prey and Danneel prayed silently that Jensen would keep his temper.

"Ooh, I feel like we need popcorn," Genevieve commented as she appeared next to Danneel and snuggled against her side.

"More than likely we just need to make sure that Jensen doesn't do anything stupid." Danneel knew that Jensen had a temper and when it came to Jared he was even more possessive than she had ever seen before.

"He's in love and from what I can tell this is his first time and he doesn't know what to do," Genevieve commented.

Danneel knew that her lover was right, she had known Jensen for years and he had never been in love before. "This is all new to him, no wonder he has no clue what to do."

Genevieve nodded her head. "Then we better stay and keep an eye on him to make sure that Jensen doesn't end up arrested for assault."

That was the last thing that they needed and Danneel really hoped that Jensen didn't come to blows with Stephen. She would feel really bad for Jared who would end up trapped in the middle of two warring alphas.

"Poor Jared," Genevieve muttered under her breath.

“Who is this Jay?” Jensen purred as he moved to stand beside the man he had all but declared as his and the man who had accepted that claim.

Jared could feel his cheeks heating up as Jensen’s free arm wrapped around his waist and he found himself tugged against the other man’s side. “Jensen this is Stephen Amell. Stephen this is Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen knew who Stephen Amell was, the man who had dated his Jared for a short while before wising up that he wasn’t good enough for the man. Not when there was Jensen waiting to make him his.

When it came to Jared, Jensen found himself highly possessive over his boy.

“Nice to meet you, Stefan.” Jensen forced out between his lips as he reached out and took Stephen’s hand in his.

“It’s Stephen.” Stephen tried not to wince as Jensen seemed determined to crush his hand.

Jared had no clue as he smiled at the two men that there was a battle on for his heart.

 

* * *

 

Stephen Amell, Jensen hated the name and the man attached to it. He saw the way Amell would look at Jared, fond smile that crossed his face or the way his eyes would trace up and down Jared’s body. Jensen certainly saw the way they would fall to Jared’s ass as he walked away, the ass that belonged to only him.

Oh yes, Jensen hated Stephen but Jared saw him as a friend and there was nothing Jensen could do to get rid of Amell, at least for now. But the moment he tried to make a move on his Jared then he would face the full wrath of Chaos.

“You’re mine baby boy and I don’t share!” Jensen’s growled out as he pinned Jared beneath him. It had bothered him, no it had torn into him to see his boy smiling and laughing at Stephen Amell’s jokes. Jensen was many things but a fool he was not, he saw the looks that Amell would give Jared, Amell wanted Jared. And there was no way that Jensen was going to let that happen.

Jensen could only stare at Jared. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the younger man standing inches in front of him. He didn't care about the concert all that mattered to him was that Jared was having a good time.

What Jensen wasn’t expecting but certainly didn’t mind was Jared turning around in the middle of the song and smiling up at him with that smile full of wonder. And if he wasn’t mistaken there was a hint of something more than lust in Jared’s eyes and Jensen could feel his heart skip a beat.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a change to Jensen, one that both Chris and Danneel had seen coming since Jensen laid eyes on Jared and declared him his.

"Jared or taking over the world, you can't have both." Chris had warned Jensen once he started to pursue the other man. As much as Jensen didn’t want to think about it, had pushed it aside but now as he faced off against the Dragon and with Tempest beside him he wondered if now he was going to have to choose.

 

* * *

 

Jeff saw it the way Chaos looked at Jared and he hated it. He hated the idea of such a dangerous and deadly foe taking an interest in his son. Jared’s safety was all that matter to him and he would do everything in his power to keep him safe.

It was bad enough that Jared had fallen in love with Jensen but there was no way Jeff was letting Chaos get his hands on Jared.

What no one expected though was what happened next.

 

* * *

 

Humming under his breath Jared moved about the kitchen with a swing in his steps and a song in his head.

“Such a pretty boy. I can see why Jensen likes you.”

Jared froze, he couldn’t move as the voice of the man who had haunted his nightmares since he was a seven years old washed over him.

“Turn around Padalecki.” The voice ordered and Jared found himself forced to do so.

“Black Blade.” Jared felt a familiar mixture of rage and fear as he stared at the man who had robbed him of his family. Who had come into his home one night and left him in the bloodshed and remains of those he called mom and dad. He was the reason that he still woke up in a cold sweat and a scream on his lips. “What do you want?”

Black Blade’s lips twisted up into a deadly smile. “I want you of course. The one weakness that both the Dragon and Chaos share.”

Before Jared had a chance to wonder what he was talking about the man moved. While Jared had his powers he couldn’t reveal who he was, especially not to such a monster like this. Jared was only thankful that Jensen wasn’t home as the world went dark.

 

* * *

 

Jensen knew that something was wrong the moment he got home and his call of, “Jared,” went unanswered. Usually, he had his arms full of his boy. Fear gripped Jensen, it was an unusual feeling one that he had never experienced before and one he didn’t like. “Jared? Where are you baby boy?” Jensen called out as he moved into the penthouse. “You son of a bitch.” Jensen snarled out as his eyes fell upon the message burned into the wall.

_I have your boy toy you want him back meet me at the warehouse by the pier. You, alone or he dies._

_\- Black Blade._

 

* * *

 

Coming to, the last thing that Jared wanted to find was himself chained to the wall. “Why me?” Jared found himself asking as he looked around for the man who had kidnapped him.

“Because, you are the love of Jensen Ackles life, the one thing that he would be willing to give up his career for.” Black Blade taunted as he stepped out of the shadows.

A puzzled look appeared on Jared’s face, one that had Black Blade breaking out into a smile.

“You don’t know? Oh, Jared, you have sucky taste in men.” Black Blade taunted. “I mean you have no clue that Jensen the man you spread your legs for is Chaos the other man you spread your legs for as Tempest.”

“You’re lying,” Jared whispered, there was no way that Jensen was Chaos.

“I’m not and I’ll prove that you have always had terrible taste.” Black Blade reached up for his mask.

Jared could hardly breath as he watched the man who made his life miserable removed his mask. “That is not possible. You can’t be Black Blade.”

Stephen Amell grinned at his ex. “Well, actually I can be. I was trained by Black Blade who slaughtered your parents. I took up his mantle when he decided to retire. I came back because I missed you.  Jared, you have no idea how much fun I had playing with you. And now because of you, I am going to do what my master had failed in doing. I’m going to kill the Dragon and Chaos as well. And thanks to those chains you are powerless to do anything to stop me.”

Not since his parent's death did Jared feel so helpless. _‘Please keep them safe.’_ Jared found himself pleading.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the designated place, Jensen could already hear Chris and Danneel yelling at him for not informing them what was happening. But he couldn’t risk Jared, he was all that mattered to him. It was Jensen skills that had him ducking the punch that headed his way. But it didn’t stop him from being shoved against the wall by a furious looking Dragon.

“Where is my son?” Jeff snarled out.

“In there at the hands of Black Blade. I know you don’t like me and I don’t like you but clearly, he wants both of us here and is using Jared to get us here.” Jensen pointed out.

Jeff hated to admit that he had a point. “He wants us to fight each other or to let our distrust of one another stop us from working together.”

“Looks like we are going to have to work together, dad.” Jensen taunted.

“Don’t call me that,” Jeff growled under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Jensen was Chaos, the villain that had brought nothing but destruction and well chaos was also the love of Jared's life. And his ex had trained under the man who had murdered his parents.

Life sucked big time.

 

* * *

 

“Jared!” Chaos and Dragon cried as they reached his side.

"I know who you are." Jared found himself whispering to Jensen.

Jensen had known that this was coming, he knew his boy would figure things out. He just didn't expect it this fast.

“You two take all the fun out of this.” Black Blade commented as he watched Chaos and the Dragon working together instead of battling it out like he hoped they would.

Chaos said nothing as the Dragon took a protective step in front of Jared. He wasn’t surprised and he had been expecting such a move.

“I know that voice. Amell.” Jensen hissed out. Stephen Amell the man who had broken Jared's heart, his first crush and Jensen hated him, even more now.

“That’s me. You figured me out faster than Jared. He’s cute but a little slow.” Stephen taunted.

Twin snarls escaped Chaos and the Dragon as they took protective steps in front of Jared.

Jared’s heart picked up speed as the two men who meant everything to him showed that he meant just as much to them.

Jared could only watch helplessly as Jensen and Jeff, enemies not too long ago moved as one to take on Black Blade. There was no way that Jared was going to stay out of this fight. “Thank you, Chad,” Jared muttered under his breath as he went to work on picking the cuffs like Chad had shown him not too long ago.

Jensen wanted to rip Stephen’s head off, the man had used Jared knowing about his past. He didn’t care about his own fate all that matter was Jared would be safe and sound from Stephen.

Jared could see Stephen was holding back, he had spent most of his life studying Black Blade so when he tracked him down he would be ready. Jared saw it coming before either Jensen or Jeff did and he couldn’t let it happen.

Jensen and Jeff knew it the moment they saw Jared climbing to his feet. "No!" They cried out as Jared got between them and Stephen, taking the blow that had been meant for them.

No one moved, no one could breathe as Jared's limp body fell lifeless between Chaos and the Dragon.

The silence was broken by twin cries of horror from both men as they moved as one towards Jared.

Reaching Jared first Jensen cradled Jared against his body, uncaring of who was watching. "Jared, baby wake up."

Jensen had seen his world nearly end when he saw Jared go down. It was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. To see Jared hurt.

Jeff knew that he could have Jensen locked up and the key tossed far away but he wouldn't. He knew that his son was in love with him and the way Jensen was looking at Jared he knew that love was returned. Letting out a dangerous growl Jeff turned his attention to Stephen and Black Blade stood no chance against the rage that the Dragon unleashed.

"We need to get him out of here, somewhere safe," Jensen whispered once Jeff returned to his side.

“I know just where to take him.”

 

* * *

 

To say that Julian and Jason were surprised when Jeff returned to the manor with Chaos by his side was an understatement. But that surprise was shoved aside as they watched Jeff and Jensen both carefully lifted Jared out of the car. They said nothing but exchanged looks as Jensen gathered Jared up into his arms with Jeff saying nothing.

"Jeff, what has happened here?" Jason found himself asking as he moved beside his husband.

Jeff let out a long sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's a long story, one that I will tell you once I'm sure that Jared is going to be okay."

"I know. Jared will always come first go take care of our boy." Jason could and would wait to get answers to what happened to their son.

The fact that Jared had somehow won the heart of the most dangerous villains around didn’t surprise Jason. His son was just too pure hearted that even the darkest of souls could be changed by his light.

If Jeff had any doubts about where Jensen's heart was he didn't have them now. Jensen hadn't left Jared's side since he was hurt, he made it his mission to look after him. Jeff knew that he could have turned Jensen in but he wouldn't. He knew that it would have hurt his son greater than his injury and that was the last thing Jeff could do.

"Wake up baby boy; I need to hear you whisper my name even if it's just to tell me to get out." Jensen pleaded with Jared as he stroked the hair off of Jared's forehead.

 

* * *

 

Jensen couldn’t be moved from Jared’s side, he wouldn’t leave until he heard it from Jared’s lips.

Jared wondered how he could have been so blind to not see who Jensen was. “Did you really love me?” Was the first question Jared asked after he came to.

“I love you with all my heart and soul.” Jensen knew that Jared would have doubts but he didn’t want him to doubt his love for him.

“Whoa, what am I missing?” Chad asked as he looked between the two men. He like Jensen hadn’t left Jared’s side since he learned what had happened to his best friend. He had also come up with some pretty creative ideas of what to do to Stephen who was still locked up. “Can you give us a moment?” Chad asked Jensen but the look in his eyes screamed to get out.

“I’ll be right outside.” Jensen wanted to kiss Jared but he wasn’t sure how welcomed that would be.

Jared didn't know what to do. He had never felt so hopeless as the night his parents had been killed or that time Jeff had taken on an enemy that had left him nearly broken. The man he loved with all of his heart was one of the most powerful villains alive.

"Jensen is Chaos and I'm pretty sure that Chris is Mayhem." Jared found himself blurting out to his friend, unable to keep such a big secret from his friend any longer.

Chad could only stare at Jared. "You're kidding me, right? This is some kind of joke." Even as he asked Chad knew Jared wasn't joking, this wasn't something that Jared would joke about.

Chad could feel his heart breaking as Jared looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chad. I don’t think I’m lying. Jensen is Chaos and Chris is Mayhem."

"What are you sorry about? You weren't the one who made my boyfriend go down the path of villainy. But Jaybird the pain I'm feeling can't be anywhere near what you are feeling. Chris and I just started dating but you are in love with Jensen." Chad could see it in Jared's eyes, his best friend was hurting deeply. "Do you want me to kick Jensen's ass?" Chad was more than willing to do so, it didn't matter to him who Jensen Ackles was supposed to be. He had hurt his best friend and that would earn him a beat down from the Chad-man.

A small smile graced Jared's face, the first one that he made since he learned the news. "No, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Jared, I know how you are feeling but Chaos has never harmed you and as much as I don't like him Jensen truly does care about you, some might even say it's clear he loves you. Maybe you should talk to him first." Chad found himself saying. After the words left him he found himself blinking at Jared who looked just as surprised. "Did I really just say that?"

"That you did my friend and you are right. I need to talk to Jensen first. I really do love him." Jared swallowed back the tears that wanted to overtake him; he didn't want to go back to what his life was like without Jensen in it. “Can you send him back in?” Jared asked.

“No problem Jaybird.”

 

* * *

 

Jensen wasn’t sure what to do when Chad came out to get him.

“Let me make one thing clear, you hurt Jared in any way it will be the last thing you do,” Chad growled as he poked Jensen in the chest. “That boy loves you and you are lucky to have him.”

“I know and that is the last thing I would ever want to do,” Jensen vowed speaking from his heart.

“See that you don’t. Now I’m going to go track down my boyfriend and give him his own lecture.” Chad knew that Jared would be safe with Jensen.

Taking a deep breath. Jensen entered Jared’s bedroom.

"I would never hurt you, Jared, you have to know this." Jensen could see the war waging in Jared and he realized that he was afraid, afraid that he might lose Jared.

"Hurt me? Jensen, you are Chaos! I have watched you battle those I love and care about and now I know the man I love is in danger as well. What am I supposed to do when you go face to face with heroes like the Dragon? Am I just suppose to stay back and say nothing? I can't do that. I can't stay out of it watching those I love battling it out."

 "You have to know Jared that I would never hurt you. You are the one good thing in my life." Jensen knew that his life was brighter since Jared came into it and he didn't want to lose that.

"People I know, people I care about are the heroes you battle and I don't know what to do. I can't lose you or them! I love you, Jensen. You are my everything. Please don't make me fight you anymore." Jared found himself pleading.

Jensen's heart broke at the pain in Jared's eyes, the pain that he put there and he hated himself just a little bit. "I never wanted to hurt you, Jared, that was the last thing I ever wanted. I am not a good person but you make me want to be someone worthy of your love." Moving forward Jensen was pleased when Jared didn't shrug off his touch and allowed him to wrap his arms around him bringing Jared into his embrace.

"Where do we go from here?" Jared found himself asking as he clung to Jensen.

"I can't become a hero that's not me but I could talk to Chris and Danneel and maybe we can change, retire." Jensen pulled back so he could look Jared in the eyes. "Unless you want to join me?"

Jensen wasn't surprised when Jared shook his head or when he said, "I can't injure people."

It went against everything Jared was to think about harming someone. Jensen could see it in Jared when he was battling someone. "Well, then I guess it looks like thanks to you Chaos is stepping back from the world of villainy." Jensen couldn't see himself becoming a hero but for his boy, he would retire.

Jared could only stare at Jensen in awe. "Really?"

"I nearly lost you Jared and my world returned to its dark way. I can live without being Chaos but I can't live without you." That was the truth Jared was his everything. He couldn't slip back into his life he had before Jared was in it.

 

* * *

 

With Jared tucked into his side Jensen looked at the two he saw as family and announced to Chris and Danneel, "I'm retiring as Chaos."

Jared tried not to smile as neither Chris or Danneel looked as shocked as Jensen had been sure they would be.

"Hello, a little shock and maybe a few no's here." Jensen couldn't believe they said nothing.

A snort escaped Chris as he shook his head. "You really expected us to be surprised? We figured it was coming from the moment you met your boy there."

Nodding her head Danneel sent Jared a wink and then a cheeky grin towards Jensen. "If it would make you feel better we can act totally shocked and surprised, plead with you not to do this."

Jared could only snicker as Jensen deflated and a pout appeared on his face. "Forget it. I'm just glad you guys understand and aren't mad at me."

Danneel shook her head. "Being a villain was fun but now I can go off with Gen to travel the world, find nude beaches to spend time on and make love on." A happy smile appeared on Danneel's face as she began making plans.

"Chad might stop glaring at me. He wasn't too impressed with me. I only did it to keep you out of trouble and I don't think that will be happening with Jared around." Chris added with a wink.

Jared could only chuckle. He knew that Chad would be thrilled to see Chris away from the life of crime just like he was to see Jensen away from that kind of life.

The sigh that escaped Jensen's lips had Jared smiling. "Come on let's go home and I will once again show you how happy I am that you are retiring." Jared purred into Jensen's ear.

That had Jensen perking right up. "Then let's get going baby boy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

_One Year Later_

A lot had changed in the year.

Chaos was dead. Jensen could live without the world bowing to his will but he couldn’t live without Jared’s smile lighting up his world. Given the choice between the two, he would always choose Jared.

As Jared melted against him Jensen knew that he would never get tired of Jared's taste. "That's it baby boy, open up for me."

“Ow!” Jensen pouted as he pulled back to glare at his father-in-law.

“Keep it in your pants,” Jeff growled, he was happy to see that his son was happy. “Really you had to choose him of all people?” Jeff found himself pleading with his son.

The smile that appeared in Jared’s eyes was answer enough for Jeff before he even said anything. “I love him dad with all my heart. I thought you accepted that when you gave me away to marry Jensen almost a year ago."

A sigh escaped Jeff’s lips. “I try to forget that day.” After Jensen stepped down as Chaos one month later to Jeff’s dismay Jensen had asked Jared to marry him and Jared had said yes with a huge smile on his face.

“You know you love me.” Jensen teased Jeff, he and his father-in-law had a love-hate relationship. They tried to get along because it made Jared sad when they didn’t and that was the last thing either one of them wanted.

“Daddy! Papa!” Whatever response Jeff was going to say was interrupted as a small blur came running out of the manor and attached itself to the legs of Jared and Jensen.

Colin Ford smiled up at his adopted parents with his face covered in chocolate. The little boy had won their hearts when they stopped by to visit Briana and Kim. Jared volunteered there, he knew what those children were going through.

Jensen hadn’t been sure at first. But he hadn’t been able to say no as he looked into Jared’s pleading eyes and the four-year-old as well, now he adored his son.

“What’s up champ?” Jensen asked as he reached out and ruffled Colin’s hair.

“Brock asked me to marry him and I said yes!” Colin beamed up at his papa.

Jensen’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he sought out the eight-year-old that Chris and Chad had adopted. “Oh really, well I think I better have a little talk with him.” His son was too young to be thinking about getting married.

Before Jensen could take a step forward Jared linked his arm through his husband and pulled his husband into a kiss.

Jeff could only laugh as his grandson rolled his eyes in disgust as his parents started kissing, they always did that. “Come on champ, let’s get some ice cream.” Jeff murmured as he scooped Colin up into his arms.

“Yay! Ice cream!” Colin cheered as his grandpa lead him off.

Jared and Jensen pulled away.

“I love you, Jensen Ackles,” Jared whispered. He had never thought that life could turn out this amazing. After losing his parents in such a horrible way he never thought he would find happiness like this.

“I love you too Jared Ackles.” Jensen had been thrilled when Jared had taken his last name, he never thought he could be this happy. “Now come on and let’s go talk to Brock’s parents, they need to know the rules for their son dating our son.”

Jared’s laughter filled the backyard and warmed Jensen’s soul, Jared was the light of his world and he never wanted to return to the darkness that it had been before. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for YOU’RE MY MORTAL FLAW; I’M YOUR FATAL SIN by backrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493810) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury)




End file.
